A Christmas Story
by Stessa
Summary: She thought that she, for once, would get to have a normal Christmas, but arriving at her aunt and uncle's house in Albuquerque, Luna Evans had to admit, that her mom and Troy Bolton, just didn't get along. A Troypay Christmas story. MERRY CHRISTMAS
1. December First

**A CHRISTMAS STORY**

**Part One**

**December First**

14-year-old Luna Evans sighed, as she watched yet another taxi drive by. She had been waiting for 35 minutes, and her mother hadn't come yet. She knew she was busy, and that the theatre often held her back, but really… Wasn't her daughter important too? Luna just hated feeling this way, because she knew how much acting and performing meant to her mother. Sometimes she just thought that life wasn't fair.

And to top it all, it was December 1st. Christmas was getting closer, which she was both happy and sad because of. She loved Christmas more than anything. She loved the trees and the snow – if you were in a part of the world where that happened. She was in LA this year, but it was okay. The only sad part about it was, that she would be going to New York in the middle of the night, on the 25th. Her mother was like that. She thought it was a great night to travel, because no one else did.

Luna let out a sigh, and leaned against the wall. She had really hoped they could have a normal Christmas this year. She couldn't count all those different states she'd celebrated Christmas in. It was a lot, a lot. And now they were moving to New York, and her wish about going back to Albuquerque to spend Christmas with her aunt and uncle, wouldn't be coming true. Aunt Gabriella had asked though, plenty of times.

Luna couldn't help but smile, when a bright yellow taxi finally stopped in front of her. Her mother rushed out of the passenger's seat, and gave her a big hug.

"Hi sweetie!" Sharpay mumbled, pressing her lips to her hair, "I'm so sorry I'm late, I got held back because there was a problem with the costumes, and I had to help before the new guy started."

"Couldn't you just help on Monday?" Luna suggested, as she opened the backseat door, and threw her bag in there, "Y'know, and have a good, nice, calming weekend?"

"No!" Sharpay said, a bright smile coming onto her lips, "'Cuz I won't be there on Monday!"

Luna just looked like a big question mark, not knowing how to respond to that.

"I've got a surprise for you!" Sharpay smiled, and grabbed her hand. She led her to the trunk, and opened it, showing her all their baggage fitted in there.

"We're not moving to New York?" Luna hopefully questioned, though she knew it was unlikely. Her mother's new job meant the world to her. It was a huge thing. Though Sharpay's career was on its highest, she couldn't pass on this opportunity. But a girl could still dream, couldn't she?

"No…" Sharpay quickly said, brushing her hair away from her face "But! I talked to Ryan last night, and… Since the new guy at the theatre is starting already Monday, we really don't have stay here, so Ryan suggested that… That was celebrate Christmas with him, Gab and the kids in Albuquerque!"

Luna almost couldn't believe it, "For real?"

"Yeah," Sharpay smiled, and closed the trunk, while hugging her daughter close, "For real, honey. We're going to the airport, and we'll be in Albuquerque by 5 this afternoon!"

Luna happily hugged her mother, but then hurried around the yellow cab, and into the backseat. Sharpay followed around the car as well, seating herself next to the driver.

"Where to?" he asked.

"The airport," Sharpay replied, and gave Luna a quick glance.

The driver nodded, and drove out of the spot, while Luna happily watched her school fade out of her vision. She had been to some sort of Christmas gathering there, since eight this morning. And now she was never going to go back there. After they left Albuquerque, they'd go to New York, so she'd never see her friends again… But it was okay, really. Nothing could get her down right now, because she was going to Albuquerque.

She was going home.

--

She hadn't seen Ryan and Gabriella in almost eight years. They'd moved around so much, that taking time to visit the family, just wasn't possible. Her mother hated staying in the same place for a long time, but Luna herself, was getting tired of moving around. But there was nothing she could do. She knew she had to follow along, but a whole month just spending time with her family was the best thing Luna could imagine. She was sure this was gonna be the best Christmas ever.

When the big house came into vision, with the neat front yard, and two cars parked right outside, she almost couldn't contain her excitement.

"I- I talked to Ryan," Sharpay told her, as the car came to a stop, "He said you're gonna have to share a room with Cassie, but it's only for a month, so you'll live."

"Cassie?" Luna questioned, as she jumped out of the car, and took a closer look at the house again. It was sooo big. She'd only ever lived in apartment buildings.

"Yeah, you don't remem-" Sharpay cut herself off, "Of course you don't, you've never met. Cassie is only eight years old, of course. But Ryan assured me she's no trouble. And you'll both be going to school, so you won't really notice her."

Luna stopped, "School?"

"Yeah, you're going to school with Jake," Sharpay said, taking all their suitcases out of the trunk, with help from the driver, "You surely didn't think I'd let you stay out of school for a month?"

"But what's the point of going, when we're moving, in like, three weeks?" Luna asked, grabbing her suitcase, as they made their way up to the house.

Sharpay couldn't help but laugh at her silliness, "If you don't go to school, you'll get used to just playing around, and then when you- when you start in your new school in New York, you'll get really confused, and not be able to follow. Do you see?"

Luna let out sigh, and happily rang the doorbell. Sometimes her mother just overanalyzed everything. What could three weeks of staying home do? She'd stay home herself, until she had to start on her new job in New York as well. How come she was so different from her daughter?

Luna didn't get to think for very long, because the door was opened, to reveal her aunt Gabriella, who held a big smile on her face. The Latino woman opened her arms wide, and enveloped her niece in a big bear hug. Luna just loved her aunt. When they finally met, they had so much to talk about. Luna knew she didn't act or remind anyone of her mother, only in appearance. She was much more calm, kinda like her uncle Ryan. And Gabriella was that as well. Actually, Luna had never really met anyone as efficient as her mother. Thank God, she hadn't.

"Hi…" Gabriella whispered, pressing their bodies closer, "I've missed you so much, Luna, you wouldn't believe."

"I've missed you too!" Luna exclaimed, as they pulled apart and looked at each other, "You look like yourself though. Still hot and smexy."

Gabriella laughed, "And you've grown so much. Luckily your mom has been very good at sending us pictures, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to recognize you."

Luna smiled again, and leaned in for another hug, it broke soon though, when they heard a loud bang next to them, where Sharpay had dropped their suitcases, with a thud. She took off her jacket, and threw it on the staircase, smiling at her brother's wife.

"Hello Gab." Sharpay smiled, and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Who does the other car outside belong to? Surely, you and my dear brother doesn't have enough money to have two?"

"Well…" Gabriella started, "Actually, I need to tell you abo-"

"And where do we sleep?" Sharpay cut her off, not wanting to listen to her sister-in-law, she had too much stuff going on right now, "Do I get the guest room upstairs, while Luna sleeps with Cassie?" she continued, as she made her way into the living room, looking around happily, "And where's Ry? Did he-?" she stopped, when she saw a man sitting in the couch, "Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

The man looked up, and immediately, she recognized his eyes.

"Troy?" Sharpay questioned, as she sat down on the coffee table, in front of him, "Hey… what are you doing here? Visiting for a nice weekend, cup of coffee?"

Troy looked confused, "No." he said, "I live here."

Sharpay was about to choke in her own spit, "You what!?"

"I live here." Troy repeated, studying her face really hard, "And you're here for Christmas, am I right?"

Sharpay didn't respond, she just shot up from her seat, and went into the kitchen, where she could hear Gabriella and Luna talking. They were sitting by the oak table, she realized, and they didn't see her right away. She just stopped, and planted her hands on her hips, staring at them, until Luna finally looked up, and saw her mother.

"Mom?" she tried, eyes wide.

Gabriella turned around, and gulped slightly, when she realized what had happened.

"What-?" Sharpay said, almost biting her own tongue off, she really didn't know how to put this, "What's _he_ doing here, Gabriella?" her voice was quivering, and you could tell she was really angry, "You _know _we don't get along? Do you remember what happened at Zeke's wedding? Seriously, does he _live_ here?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, he does. He was in some sort of financial trouble, and since we have plenty of room, we offered him the spare guest room. I'm sorry if it interferes with your 'plan'-" she dared to use air quotes, "-but I was about to tell you. He lives here, and that's it. The kids love him, though."

"I-" Sharpay still didn't know how to put her thoughts into words, "I just-" she cut herself off, and rushed out of the kitchen, slamming the bathroom door behind her, as she went in there.

Luna turned to her aunt, "Who is it?" she questioned. She didn't really know what they were going on about, but apparently someone – whom her mother didn't like – was living here, and Luna knew her mother well enough to understand, that it'd ruin the great Christmas spirit. If there even was one to begin with.

Gabriella grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, "An old friend of mine from high school. Old boyfriend to be exact. His name is Troy. He and your mom have some sort of history – no, not romantically," she added, when she saw the look in Luna's eyes, "Your mother sort of liked him, I believe, but I was dating him. And they never got along either, they always fought."

"Mom fights with everyone." Luna just replied, a sad smile on her lips.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, none of them knowing what to say, but luckily they didn't have to figure something out, because the front door opened, and they could hear the chattering voices of Ryan, Jake and Cassie.

"We're home!" Ryan said, as he walked into the kitchen, his shoes leaving a trail of mud.

"Ryan!" Gabriella hissed, standing up to take one of the grocery bags from him, before he dropped them, "I just cleaned the floors this morning."

Ryan looked down, and softly bit his lip, "…sorry." He muttered.

Gabriella sighed, and placed the bags on the table, already starting to unpack them, while Ryan turned to Luna, a big smile on his lips.

"Is this really Luna Evans I see here?" he questioned, as he studied her up and down, "Did she really grow that much into a woman since I last laid eyes on her?"

Luna couldn't help but giggle because of his corniness. She could, when it came to acting, singing and performing, clearly tell he had once shared a womb with her mother. At that point, they were very much alike, except for the fact that her mother took it way more serious that Ryan did. He just did it for fun.

He seemed to think for a second, before locking eyes with her, "Do I get a hug, then?" he asked her.

Luna quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around her uncle, enjoying the close contact. Ryan had been the closest thing she ever got to a dad. When she saw him. Otherwise, she'd just had her mother, "I've missed you a whole lot," she murmured, trying not to let the tears fall. It was hard though.

"Aw, you've grown so much!" Ryan said, as they parted, "I can't believe this is my niece. You're so beautiful. Just like…"

"Just like my mother, I know." Luna finished. She got so tired of hearing it. Everyone who knew her mother, told her that she was the younger version of her. And Luna knew it too. She looked so much like her mother, that it was scary.

"Daddy!" someone cried, and they all turned around to find a little dark-haired girl running into the kitchen, a darker and older boy right behind her, "Daddy!" she mumbled, hugging Ryan close, around the waist, "Jake's teasing me."

"Be nice to your sister, Jake," Gabriella lectured from the counter, without even turning to look at him.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure mom."

"You should show Luna around the house instead," Ryan suggested, "And Cassie babe, you can show her your room. You're gonna have to share it, remember I told you that?"

Cassie nodded a bit, and took a step closer to Luna, reaching for her hand, "Hi, I'm Cassie. You're really pretty."

Luna couldn't help but smile, "Thank you. You too." She told the young girl.

Jake eyed her up and down, before turning towards the hallway, "Come with me, I'll show you around."

Luna nodded, and her and Cassie followed Jake into the hallway and upstairs, while Ryan turned to help Gabriella put away the groceries – what was left of them.

"She's grown, huh?" he mumbled.

Gabriella nodded, "We don't see her enough."

"I know," Ryan said, as he closed the fridge, "But I better go find Sharpay and tell her about Troy. Is she upstairs?"

"No." Gabriella quickly said, "She locked herself in the bathroom, when she _found_ out about Troy."

Ryan seemed to let the information sink in, "I see…" he mumbled and bit his lip, "I better go talk to her."

"Yeah," Gabriella said, as he turned to leave, "You better do, 'cuz I'm not having a fucked up December. I wanna have fun."

--

Cassie decided to play with one of her dolls, while Jake went to do some homework, so Luna thought it would be nice to look around the house. Cassie and Jake's tour wasn't really the most detailed one, and she hadn't been in this house in _so_ long. She remembered her mom used to talk about an attic of some sort.

This house had belonged to Sharpay and Ryan's grandparents. And after they died, Ryan had gotten the house, and he and Gabriella had moved in there. There were pictures around the house from when her mom was a child, it was really funny, but also kinda sad to look at. Her mother's life seemed to have gone by so fast. She was like, _old _now. She was 39. Her life was like, rolling by so quickly, and Luna couldn't understand why she wanted to live it this way. Why didn't she want to settle down and maybe get a husband? Luna would love it if she ever got a sibling as well. But it didn't look like it would ever happen.

She found the way to the attic, and looked around to see if anyone was watching her. She wasn't quite sure if she was allowed to be there, but she wanted to check it out, so she hurried up there, making as little noise as possible. However, when she stuck her head through the door, she found someone else.

"Hey…" she muttered, closing the door safely behind her.

The other person looked up, and shot her a smile, "Hi. You must be Luna then?"

"And you must be Troy." Luna smiled, as she sat down on an old rocking chair, a few metres away from him. She studied him for a second or two, and couldn't help but think Gabriella must have been some girl, if she had dated him. He had to be around 39 as well, since that was her mother's age, but he still looked very good. Well, not that _she_ liked him or anything. It was weird that he wasn't married yet.

"Yeah, I am." He said, nodding his head a bit, as he closed the book he was reading, "It's nice to meet you, Luna. You surely do look like your mom."

Luna laughed, "Thanks, I get that a lot. It's nice to meet you as well. You're staying here all Christmas?"

"I live here," Troy shrugged, "I have nowhere else to go, 'cuz I don't want to stay at my parents' place. My dad can be really expectant at times, and I think I let him down. Gab and Ry were nice enough to let me stay here."

"They're nice people." Luna replied, as she let out a sigh, "…I wish I was here more. But mom's so busy."

"You guys travel a lot, don't you?" Troy questioned, as he seemed to get into the conversation.

Luna nodded, "We're moving to New York after Christmas. It's so annoying. Just when I find friends one place, she gets a new job, and we have to more again."

"That's the thing about being a theatre actress, I think." Troy said, "She doesn't do movies and stuff, does she?"

Luna shrugged, "I don't care really. I hate her job. I wish she could be like a normal parent. If she worked at a food store, at least we could stay at the same place all the time."

"A food store, really?" Troy teased, laughing, "I know I haven't talked to your mom in ages, and therefore not really know her, but the Sharpay I knew in high school, definitely didn't want to work with food. She'd be very mad, if she even heard you suggesting that."

"Scchy!" Luna hissed, dramatically placing a finger on her lips, "It has to stay between us!"

Troy laughed again, "I'd never rat you out…"

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, just looking at each other, and Luna looking around the attic, also. She picked up an old ball, without much air in it, and started throwing it up and down. Suddenly though, Gabriella's head poked through the door.

"Hey you two…" she smiled, surprised, "Dinner's ready. I didn't know you were up here, Luna. I thought you were with Cassie."

"She was playing with dolls." Luna replied, as she stood up, and placed the ball on the rocking chair, "So I found Troy."

"You two get along then?" Gabriella asked, turning to glance at Troy, who just smiled, and stood up as well, "That's great," she said, "But c'mon down, the others are already ready to eat."

"Did Sharpay feel better then?" Troy asked, as he, as the last person, closed the door behind them.

"Oh yeah," Gabriella giggled.

--

"So? You like it here so far?" Sharpay questioned Luna, as she stood in the doorway to her room, saying goodnight, "I mean, are they nice to you?"

Luna resisted to roll her eyes, "Of course they're nice mom!" she said, "They're family. Troy is very nice too." She dared to wink.

Sharpay was the one to roll her eyes for real, "Don't even think about thinking about it! Troy is… an idiot. And I never got along with him, so I'm gonna stay away from him as much as possible. And don't get too attached, we won't see him again, you know."

Luna's happiness just floated away, by the reminding of their moving-plans, "No…" she said, as she placed her head on the pillow and turned away from her mom, "Goodnight."

Sharpay was confused by the weird action, but thought it was just a teenager acting weird, so she went outside and softly closed the door. Cassie had been asleep for awhile, she they shouldn't wake her. She looked around for a second, and then made her way downstairs. She had been the unfortunate one to get the couch. Troy had the guest room, _dang him_, so she didn't even get a real bed for a month! How nice it could be when they moved to The Big Apple.

Troy, Ryan and Gabriella were watching TV downstairs, so she settled for one of the chairs, pulling her feet up beneath herself. They were watching old reruns of _Friends. _

"Did she get settled, alright?" Gabriella questioned, turning her head towards her sister-in-law.

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah, it was okay. I don't think she's very happy though…"

Gabriella could sense the sad tone in Sharpay's voice, and was about to say something, but Troy sniggered, which didn't go unnoticed by Sharpay, who turned to him, fire in her eyes. She was ready for a fight, if it was needed.

"What was that?" she asked, her eyes getting smaller and smaller, as a cat's.

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing…" he said, and by the look she held, he added, "_Nothing_! I swear."

She held a stern look, when she turned to Ryan, "Am I aloud to throw him out of my 'bedroom'?"

Ryan let out a sigh, and turned off the TV, "You'll really have to decided that yourself, sis." He said, as he stood up, and grabbed Gabriella's hand, "Let's go upstairs and sleep, hon."

Gabriella nodded, and the lovely couple hurried out of the room, and Sharpay and Troy immediately threw themselves at the other.

"Get out, I want to sleep!"

"No way, I was watching that!" Troy replied, reaching out for the remote, but Sharpay grabbed it before he had the chance;

"Get out, Troy!" she whined, "I'm tired. I wanna sleep."

"You can sleep while I watch this…" he said, and pointed at the TV.

"No, you're annoying me," Sharpay said, biting her lip slightly, "Get into your room, I won't let you ruin my Christmas."

"I was here before you!" Troy argued, but stood up nonetheless, and left the room, angrily stomping all the way upstairs.

"Yes, but I deserve to be here more than you do!" Sharpay yelled after him, before slamming the remote onto the coffee table.

--

"Why do I have a feeling, that this is gonna be a veeeery long month?" Ryan asked, as he turned to look at his wife.

"You're not the only one with that feeling, Ry," Gabriella replied, tiredly closing her eyes, "I have it too. I wish we hadn't let Sharpay stay here."

"But we wanted to spend time with her for once," Ryan said, as he turned out the light, and rested himself better, "But maybe they'll both settle down tomorrow?"

"We can only hope," Gabriella whispered, as she snuggled closer to Ryan, "Night. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Okay, first part done. I hope you liked this. So far, I've planned 7 parts, and the 5 of them are written. I really hope I'll be able to finish the last two parts before the end of December, where I've planned on posting them. I dunno if I will, so if I don't, expect them in the New Year, when I'm feeling better, even though it's supposed to be here for Christmas. _

_I'm really sorry about the lack of updates from my side, I really am, but truth is, I've just received (last Monday) the bad news of me being ill with some serious sickness in my stomach, and other organs. There isn't really a cure, just a lot of stuff you can eat, drink and do, to make it get better. So now I'm trying to do that, and it really means lack of updates. I only manage to go to school, read updates, do my stuff and then sleep. I'm really sleepy too, so my life's just a big mess. My doctor and my mom predicts I should feel a whole lot better in the new year, so I'm crossing my fingers. I really don't want to have this sickness in break-out for the rest of my life. _

_And oh!, for this fic I was inspired by a Danish 'Christmas Calendar', which people from Denmark reading this, might recognize, but it's not gonna be like that at all, it's just the beginning there's a bit alike. So yeah. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical or Jul i Valhal (Christmas in Valhalla). _


	2. Week One

**Part Two**

**Week One**

The first couple of days went around, actually pretty smooth. Troy and Sharpay did get on each others nerves a lot, but it was bearable for the rest of them. Luna found herself having more fun with Jake and Cassie than she had ever had, and she hated to think about the fact, that was going to have to leave them again, when they moved to New York.

It was now Wednesday morning, and Ryan, Gabriella and Cassie were up early to make breakfast ready for the rest of them. Ryan and Gabriella both had work, while Troy and Sharpay didn't have to get up. Troy had the day off today, and Sharpay didn't work. So Ryan and Gabriella were gonna drop the kids off at school, before heading to work.

"Do you want to wake up Luna and Jake?" Ryan asked Cassie, when she had set the table for all five of them – Sharpay and Troy not included.

"Yeah!" Cassie smiled, as she quickly bounced up the stairs, singing happily.

Gabriella turned to Ryan and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, "Good morning, love."

"Good morning, babe." Ryan chuckled. It was the first time he had had time to say a real good morning to his wife that day. He treasured those moments they got alone, in the busy everyday-life. But it had been better since Troy moved in, because he took care of the kids at times, and they really loved him.

"When will you be home today?" Gabriella asked, as she sat down by the table, and poured herself some coffee. It was all about organizing this. Maybe they could even get Troy and Sharpay to do the shopping, since they were home all day. It would be a lot easier for her and Ryan, if they didn't have to do it when they got off of work.

"I'm getting off around 6:30pm, the earliest." Ryan replied, buttering a toast, "We have an important meeting to tend to, plus a work load of stuff. It'll probably be even later, so I definitely can't pick up the kids."

"Me neither," Gabriella replied, warming her hands on the hot coffee, with a smile on her face, "I'm home around nine. I've got an interview with Mr. Jones at seven, we're going out for dinner. It's important for the newspaper."

"Gosh…" Ryan replied, biting his lip a second, "Wherever will we get two grown-ups who has nothing to do all day?"

"Hmm…" Gabriella wondered, raising one eyebrow, "I really don't know… It's not like, there's currently living two with us, is there?"

"I'm not sure…" Ryan trailed off, and a silence occurred between them, where they eyed each other.

"…"

"…"

"…we couldn't ask, could we?" Gabriella finally questioned, still eyeing him. She wasn't totally sure about this. Of course, Troy was great with the kids, and Sharpay knew how to take care of Luna (sort of), so they weren't irresponsible, but they weren't the greatest role models either, and Gabriella would be happy to admit, that she'd feel bad about leaving her kids with them. They always fought, though they had gotten better, but it was still not clear _when_ they were gonna kill each other.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, "Do you see any other options? And really, Sharpay's a great mom… when she's not…" he swallowed, "-completely ignoring her daughter's requests about staying in the same place for _more _than a year…" he paused, "Really, she's my sister, and I have a faith in her. Luna's still alive, isn't she?"

Gabriella nodded, and went back to her coffee. She still, somewhat, had a bad feeling about this.

--

Sharpay groaned slightly, and stretched her body as far as it could go on the couch. It was rather uncomfortable, but she shouldn't complain. She could have done worse, and she had. It wasn't like, she believed the man should offer to take the couch (and by 'man', she meant Troy), but it would be appreciated if he at least _suggested_ it. After all, he was the (_cough, cough_) man.

She turned her head to the side, to check the big clock on the wall. It was already 9:30am, which meant that Gabriella, Ryan and the kids already had left. The two other days, she and Troy had barely acknowledged each other during the day, but she had heard, through her half-sleep, that Gabriella and Ryan made agreements of what she and Troy should do today. She was tired just by the thought of it.

She got out of bed, and shivered when her bare feet hit the cold floor. She looked around for a second, before grabbing one of Ryan's sweatshirts, which was thrown in the big, green chair, and took it on. She didn't even know Ryan owned stuff like that, but it was sure nice to be able to take it on, to keep herself warm.

She went into the kitchen, and found a piece of paper on the table. It was a shopping-list. So yeah. Basically she had huuuge plans for the day. She was taking the goofball upstairs out to shop groceries. _How sad_.

She grabbed the list and hurried up the stairs, and towards the room, where she could hear him fiddle around in. She didn't even realize where she was going, before it was too late. She opened the door to the bathroom, and burst in on Troy, only wearing a pair of Christmas boxers.

"Troy!" she exclaimed, holding the list of for him to see, "We're going shopping today!"

"What are you doing!?" Troy almost shouted, as he dropped his toothbrush in the sink, and tried to cover his boxers with his hands.

She quickly eyed him up and down, "We're going shopping, so get dressed and we'll get this over with. I'm gonna go get dressed as well." And then she turned around, but just as Troy thought he was alone, she popped her head back in; "Elves?" she questioned, eyeing his boxers one more time, "_Naaaughty_."

She just managed to get her head out of the doorframe, before Troy's toothpaste hit it with a thump.

--

"How about pancakes?" Troy suggested, as they stopped, to look at milk and other dairy products.

"No!" Sharpay said, as she plopped some yoghurt into their basket, "No. How about soup? It's winter, we should eat something hot and warming."

"But it's not even cold outside." Troy objected, weakly lifting his arm to indicate his point. Why she wanted to have soup, when he could still wear a t-shirt outside (he didn't get cold that easily), he didn't get. There was something about those Evans girls. Sharpay, Cassie and Luna were all a little weird. But he loved them to bits… Ah, at least the kids, he loved.

"But it's winter." Sharpay protested, shooting him an oblivious look. As if it being winter, would justify her intensions of making soup.

"But why should we eat soup, when it's not _that cold_ outside!?" Troy asked, frustrations floating through him. So far, he'd survived Sharpay and her weird ways, but how would he be able to cope the rest of December? It was only the fifth, and they weren't leaving until the 25th! That was 20 days yet. God, he would lose his mind.

"Because it's winter, and it's Christmas!" Sharpay said, raising her voice a bit. She turned around, and angrily stared him down, her brown eyes burning holes into his blue ones.

"Fine!" Troy gave up, grabbing the basket from her, to find some of the other things they needed, "You win, Sharpay. Let's just get this done, and head home alright? I'm not in the mood for this."

Sharpay did a happy dance behind his back, and turned around to find the right vegetables for her soup. She enjoyed making soup. She made it for her and Luna every winter, so it was like a tradition. Of course, she knew Troy was right. It would be better to eat it, celebrating Christmas in New York, because then it would actually be _cold_, and _snowing_. But she couldn't end the tradition, just because New Mexico didn't have real snow.

She grabbed the thing she needed, and hurried to catch up with Troy. He was almost done, because they hadn't needed much more then they'd already found, so they could head home soon. She was held back by a woman wanting her autograph, but hurried down the isle. However, by the cash register, she saw some adorable Christmas cards, and being Sharpay Evans, she simply had to get them, so she could send Christmas wishes to all her friends, family and acquaintances. She always did that on Christmas.

"Hold on a minute, Troy…" she said, as she digged into the pile of on-sale cards, "I need to buy a bunch of these."

Troy stopped and turned to look at the cards as well, "For what?"

"Christmas hellos, and happy New Years' and such." Sharpay simply replied, shrugging her shoulders a bit, "Don't you need to get some too? To send to your friends."

"Who would I write to?" Troy questioned, as he watched Sharpay place card after card in their basket. How many friends did that woman have? Seriously, she had already placed around twenty cards down there, and she just kept on going.

"Some of your old friends from school?" Sharpay said, picking out another five cards for herself, "Old co-workers? Your parents?"

"Why would I write to them?" Troy asked, relieved when Sharpay finally seemed to be done, "I mean? What would I say?"

Sharpay shot him a questionable look, "Just say 'I wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year'," she suggested, a grin on her face, "It's not really brain sugary Troy, it's just a few words."

Troy shook his head softly and gave up for now. He could somehow feel that this discussion wasn't over yet, but he really didn't want to discuss it with her right now. She was impossible to be around a times, and yet he couldn't help but find her completely adorable. And the incident that morning in the bathroom, had actually been funny. Not that he particularly liked having her seeing him in only boxers covered with elves, but still, it was a funny moment for them to share.

They paid for all their groceries and Sharpay's (in Troy's opinion) million Christmas cards, and left the shop. They were gonna go home with the things, and then eat some lunch, before picking the kids up. Shopping had taken a lot longer than one of them could have imagined, so the kids were out of school soon. Troy couldn't wait for them to be home, because then he didn't have to be alone with Sharpay.

--

"So what are you making?" Cassie asked, as she tiptoed up the see what was in the pot. It didn't look that great. Troy had almost promised they were going to have pancakes, and here she was, watching some sort of soup float around in a pot.

"Soup." Sharpay replied, as she turned down the heat, "It's a special Christmas soup. I make it every winter."

Cassie looked behind her, to catch a glimpse at Jake and Luna, before turning back to look at Sharpay. She gulped, "Does it taste alright?"

"Of course it does!" Sharpay said, smiling at the little girl, "Just ask Luna. She loves it. It's her favourite dinner. Right Luna, honey?"

Luna looked up, and met her mother's eyes for a brief second, before she turned back to her soup, "Sure mom," but when Cassie turned around as well, questions in her eyes, she shook her head, and pretended to gag.

Cassie couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Sharpay asked, looking down at her.

"Nothing." Cassie quickly covered, as she bounced away from her, and towards the table, where Luna and Jake were finishing up some homework. She watched, as Luna finished writing something, and closed the book with a smack, "Do you wanna play hide and seek?" she immediately questioned.

Luna seemed to think about it, and just when she was about to reply, Sharpay smacked the lid on the pot, and turned around, a huge smile on her face, "No, she won't! I have plans for us."

Jake groaned, just loud enough for Cassie and Luna to hear, so Cassie covered her mouth with her hand, to hide another giggle.

"And what's that, mom?" Luna asked. She seemed very uninterested.

Sharpay looked even more excited, as rushed into the living room. It only took her two seconds to get back, and place a stack of Christmas cards on the kitchen table, "We're writing these!" she said, and she sounded very excited, "It's gonna be so much fun. What do you say?"

"Sure, mom." Luna replied, as her eyes widened by the sight of all those cards. They could sit there _all_ night.

"Great!" Sharpay said, and her smile got even brighter, as if she'd just won a million dollars, "I'm just gonna go get Troy!" she happily skipped from the kitchen, and up the stairs to find Troy.

The minute she was gone, Luna turned to her cousins, "How do we get out of this!?" she shrieked, eyeing all the cards again, "She's crazy, we'll be sitting here forever, if we don't get away."

"What do we do? We can't just leave!" Jake said, frantically looking around. He did have a point. If they just left, she'd know they were avoiding her, and they didn't want to hurt her feelings. If they could get out of this, without her knowing, it'd be really great.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders, but couldn't figure out what to say. And before they managed to talk or think more about it, Sharpay arrived in the kitchen, dragging Troy with her by the hand.

"…fun, Troy!" she said, and pushed him into a chair, "It's something we can all do together. And after we're done with that, the soup will be done. Do you see? I'm so good at Christmas-fun. I don't understand why people say I can't figure something like that out. I think I'm awesome at it."

"Yeah," Troy said, as she took a seat herself, and took a card and a pen, "You're great, Sharpay."

She looked up, her brown eyes shining, "Now, now," she said, pushing the cards towards the four, stunned people, "Get to work. Write to all those people you want to wish a merry Christmas."

Cassie took a card, and stared at it for awhile, before placing it on the table again, "I don't know how to write." She said, staring blankly up at Sharpay.

Sharpay arched an eyebrow, "You don't know how to write?"

She quickly shook her head, "No," and left the kitchen almost quicker than human possible.

Jake gulped and stood up, "I'm just gonna-" he motioned for the door, as he thought of a good excuse, "I'm just gonna go make sure she doesn't feel bad about not being able to write."

And with those words he was gone, and Luna stood up too, to follow in his steps;

"I'm gonna help him." She said, before she was on her way up the stairs as well.

Troy turned his gaze away from the doorway, and let out a sigh. He knew he couldn't get away with that. There wasn't a single chance, she'd let him get away with that. And he'd feel bad about leaving her there on her own. She was clearly very excited about this, as annoying as it was.

"I guess it's just the two of us…" he murmured, and looked her in the eye.

"Sure," Sharpay said, as she grabbed her pen tighter and opened a card, to place it in front of him, "But that's fun too. Just you… Just you write something on that one, and I'll write mine."

"But who do I write to?" he asked, like he'd one earlier at the market. She was already scribbling furiously, her brow furrowed, but she looked up, when he addressed her.

"Just write to your parents." Sharpay replied, while still writing herself.

"But I talk to them every week, why would I write to them?" Troy asked, as he fiddled with his pen. He felt really awkward about this. He really had no idea who to write to. Was it really that bad?

"Then, why don't you write someone from high school?" Sharpay suggested, before she got a smile on her face, "Oh, I know! You could write Chad!"

Troy sighed, "But I haven't seen Chad in ages, what would I say to him?"

Sharpay handed him a card she had already finished, and he opened it to read, while she was writing on another card, her hand moving like crazy across the small piece of paper. He just stared at the words, and couldn't help but think how stupid she was being.

"_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Jones. I wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Best wishes, Sharpay Evans._" He read out loud, in a bored voice. What was the point of writing a Christmas card like this? It wasn't personal, she was acting like, it was just business. Not the Christmas spirit. She was just spitting twenty of the same cards out, not even meaning a word.

"Yeah, write something like that to Chad." Sharpay nodded, as she finished another card.

Troy ignored her, and studied her for a second, as she started a new one, "…are you just writing the same on all of them?"

Sharpay looked up and shrugged, "Pretty much." She said, with a smile.

Troy furrowed his brow, and leaned back in his chair, thinking of what and who to write, while Sharpay just continued her mass-production…

…

…Sharpay let out a deep sigh, and placed the last Christmas card in her huge pile. She leaned back in her chair, just as Troy sealed the envelope on his card, and placed it next to her huge pile.

She leaned forward, "You only wrote one?" she asked him, her brown eyes moving from side to side, as she studied his eyes closely.

"Yeah." He said, and leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed.

"But…" she stopped, as she didn't know what to say to him, "But why? You must have more people to write to! It can't be that hard, Troy! It's just saying 'Merry Christmas'!"

Troy pushed his chair back, and angrily stood up, "You know Sharpay, it isn't just about writing as many Christmas cards as possible, it's about writing something, to someone, and _mean_ what you write!" he angrily yelled.

She stood up as well, and put her hands on her hips, "Are you implying that I don't mean what I write in those cards?!" she asked, as she pointed at the pile on the table.

"Yeah, you've written, what? Twenty to thirty cards!?" Troy said, looking at her, "How can you mean it in all of them?!"

"I just have a lot of friends and family!" Sharpay replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, and maybe I don't!" Troy said, his voice getting calmer, as he turned for the kitchen door, "But I meant what I wrote in that card." He stopped and turned around to pick it up, before he left the room.

Sharpay just stared after him, and then down at her cards. Maybe he was right. She let out a sigh, and went into the hallway, where she stopped by the stairs, "Cassie?!" she yelled, "Could you come down here for a minute!?"

Her head popped up by the end of the stairs, "What?" she asked.

"Do you want to help me set the table?" Sharpay asked, before adding, "Dinner's done soon."

Cassie cringed her nose, before she turned around, and shared a hushed whisper with someone. Then she turned back, and started bouncing down the stairs, "Sure auntie. I'll always help you!" she said, as she clasped her hand in Sharpay's.

"Great," Sharpay said, as they walked into the kitchen again, "I'll get the glasses from the living room, if you grab the bowls in the cupboard?"

Cassie shot her a toothy grin, "Sure, auntie Sharpie."

Sharpay let go of her hand and went into the living room, where Gabriella and Ryan (for some odd reason) kept the glasses. But that was probably because they didn't have that much room in their super-small kitchen. It was very annoying really. She had just kneeled down, and was about to reach out for the glasses, when she heard a shriek and a large thud from the kitchen. She shot up from her seat and hurried out there, while she could hear the others running down the stairs.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she found Cassie standing on the floor, with a handle in each hand, and the big pot on the floor, with soup all around it. She looked really shocked, as she lifted her head, to meet Sharpay's gaze. Just then Troy, Luna and Jake appeared in the other doorway, and paused, as they took in the picture before them.

"What happened?" Luna managed to squeak, as Troy made his way across the slippery floor, to lift Cassie out of the hot soup soiled across it.

"I was trying to move the pot," Cassie said, her voice small, as Troy lifted her up, into his arms, "I was going to get the bowls in the cupboard, but I couldn't reach, so I had to stand on the table, but there wasn't room, because of the pot, so I had to move it…"

"Cool…" Jake said, as he stared at the broken handles, Cassie had now placed softly on the table.

"Not cool!" Sharpay said, as she carefully made her way across the floor, to grab some paper towels, to wipe up the soup, "What are we going to eat now!?"

"Pancakes!" Luna quickly said, but lowered her eyes, when Sharpay shot her a look, "I mean _darn_, I was so looking forward to eat that winter soup."

Sharpay sighed and threw her a roll of paper towels, "Shuddup and help me with this. Troy can make some pancakes."

"Yay!" Cassie smiled, as she jumped out of Troy's arms, and immediately went to the fridge, to find the ingredients.

--

"How can you break a pot?" Gabriella asked, as she stared at her favourite pot, as it sat there on the kitchen table, totally broken and unusable.

"It was all my fault." Sharpay quickly said, before Cassie opened her mouth, "I was trying to lift it, and I guess it was too heavy. I'm sorry Gab. I'll replace it. I'll buy you a new one."

Cassie turned her head to the side, and shot her aunt a questionable look, but Sharpay just shook her head, and placed a finger on her lips, while Gabriella was, once again, absorbed in her broken pot.

"But it's not this one. I got this one from mamá." Gabriella replied, helplessly holding up the two handles to study them closer "It's never gonna be the same."

"I'll buy you the most expensive one I can find," Sharpay said, placing a hand on Gabriella's arm, "I can't do anything but that. I really am, truly sorry, alright? I'm sorry."

Gabriella let out a sigh, and threw the handles into the pot, "It's alright. I forgive you, Sharpay. It wasn't liken you did it on purpose."

Sharpay shook her head, and let out a smile, "No, I surely didn't."

"Great," Gabriella said, as she took Cassie's hand, "You're going to bed now, missy. Say night to aunt Sharpay?"

"G'night, auntie Sharpie!" Cassie said, as she leaned in to hug Sharpay tightly around the waist, "I love you."

Sharpay almost choked, but she managed to awkwardly pad her niece's head, and reply, "I love you too, Cass."

Gabriella smiled happily, and she and Cassie made their way upstairs. Luna and Jake were watching TV in his room, while Ryan was doing some work in the computer room. Troy was in the living room, watching TV, so Sharpay made her way in there, also wanting to go to bed.

She paused and studied him for a few seconds, as he watched some program about bears. He didn't look really absorbed in it, so she cleared her throat, and spoke, "I've, I've been thinking about it Troy. And maybe it's very okay, if you only write one Christmas card, as long as you mean what you write."

Troy reached for the remote and turned off the TV, "Yeah, I know that." he said, as he stood up, so they were on eyelevel.

Sharpay stared at him for a few seconds, before motioning for the couch, "Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to bed…"

"Yeah, yeah, me too…" Troy said, and went for the door, "Good night."

Sharpay just nodded, and watched his back, until he was out of sight. Then she sat down and stared into space for a second, until she reached for her pillow, and realized that something was lying on top of it. It was a white envelope. Curiously, she picked it up, and opened it, taking out a red and green Christmas card.

She opened it, and her heart almost got caught in her throat, when she read;

'_Dear Sharpay. I'm so happy that you and Luna are celebrating Christmas here, with us. Love, Troy.'

* * *

_

_Ta-dah! What do ya' all say? I'm pretty proud of myself with this chapter. I think it was pretty good. Or what do you think? Did you like it? I hope you did. Thanks for all the great reviews. You guys are so great, also with all your 'get well's soon. It means a lot to me that you take the time to say that (:_

_And to keep you up-to-date with this, I was at my doctor's yesterday, 'cuz I had to have taken a lot of tests, all different kind of stuff. And since I've always had a very weird, but very huge phobia for doctors and hospitals, I was totally frightened. But what can I say? I owe a lot to Miley Cyrus. Her music kept me somewhat calm during the whole thing. Now… we just have to wait for the results (: _

_Please review, review, review! _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM or 'Jul i Valhal'. _


	3. December Ninth

**Part Three**

**December Ninth **

"Can you reach?" Ryan managed to choke out, as he had a good hold on Cassie. He was holding her up, so she could place the small plant in the ceiling. But the ceiling was far up, Cassie was rather heavy, and Ryan himself. Well, he was just not that strong.

Cassie groaned and stretched her arms even further, "I've almost got it, daddy…" she told him, quickly glancing down at his face. He was all red.

"Hurry up, sweetie." Ryan said. He didn't want to push her along, but he was going to let her fall, if she didn't hurry up, and finished soon.

Cassie placed her tongue in the corner of her lips, and eyed the little hook in the ceiling. She reached out a bit more, and let the small ribbon around the mistletoe, fall in place. She breathed out a sigh of relief, and padded her father's head, "You can put me down now, daddy."

Ryan quickly got her down, and rested himself against the kitchen table, "God, you're getting more and more heavy everyday, Cass. Soon, I won't be able to lift you! What do you weigh?" he teased her.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and quickly went to pour her aunt some coffee, when she saw her blonde hair approaching. The two of them had been much better friends since Sharpay took the blame for the broken pot. Cassie still thought Sharpay was crazy, and Sharpay still thought Cassie was too young to have a real conversation with, but it was fine.

Troy and Sharpay were fine too. After the whole Christmas card-thingy, Sharpay hadn't been so obsessive around Troy. She allowed him to be himself; calm and collected, while he allowed her to be herself too; loud and outgoing. They couldn't help but argue over some things, but it always ended alright. Troy's sweet words had really made Sharpay think more about things, and life. Though she wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Here, auntie Sharpie." Cassie smiled, and handed her a homemade mug. The handle was broken off, so Sharpay took around the multi-coloured cup, and padded Cassie on the head.

"Thanks sweetie," she replied, and sat down by the table. She still didn't feel totally home around here. She had never felt home in Ryan and Gabriella's house. They were so calm and unorganized, that she didn't know how they could survive. They didn't coordinate who did what (except when they wanted Troy and Sharpay to do some work, she learned), and they didn't live that fancy. Sharpay was used to high standards. She thought a lot about which furniture she wanted, and what colours her walls should be.

Ryan and Gabriella didn't live like that. Their walls weren't the same colour. The walls in the kitchen weren't alike. One was blue, another white, and yet another grey. The last one, the one the table was placed up against, was plenty of colours, as if they were trying to decide which one looked best. Sharpay could have never lived with that. Things had to be perfect. The same went for their service. It wasn't even alike!

Sharpay wondered how Ryan lived with that, when he came from the total opposite.

Cassie shot her a toothy grin, "You're welcome, Sharpie. Where's Luna and Jake?"

"Last I saw them, they were watching a movie in the living room," Sharpay replied, sipping her hot coffee, with a smile on her face.

Cassie seemed very happy, so she pushed Sharpay's arms apart, and climbed onto her lap, resting her back against Sharpay's front. Sharpay, who was rather shocked, awkwardly pulled her closer, to make sure she didn't fall. Ryan just chuckled, and leaned himself against the wall.

That was how Gabriella found them. She paused in the door to the living room, two eyebrows raised, "What's going on in here?" she chuckled. This wasn't something she would have expected. Sure, Sharpay had a daughter, but everyone knew she wasn't the motherly type. And Luna definitely wasn't planned either.

"We're just drinking coffee," Sharpay replied, "Or rather, I am."

Gabriella nodded, and took a step closer to the table, taking an apple from the bowl placed there. She took a huge bite, and stared at them again, "What?"

Cassie looked upwards, and Sharpay followed her gaze, and they both held back their giggles. Ryan didn't understand what was going on either, even though he was standing beneath the mistletoe.

"Mommy?" Cassie said, catching Gabriella's attention, "Can't you go fix daddy's hat? It doesn't sit right, does it, Sharpie?"

"Nooo…" Sharpay said, and shook her head, "No, no, it doesn't. It sits very wrong, and you really need to fix it, Gab."

"Oh-kay…" Gabriella said, placing the apple on the table, as she took the two remaining steps towards her husband, and pushed his hat aside. When she was done, she turned around, and smiled at them, "Better?"

Sharpay nodded, and Cassie couldn't hide her giggle, "Yes, mommy, but…"

"But what?"

"You need to look up."

Both Ryan and Gabriella turned their gazes upwards, and while Ryan let out a chuckle, Gabriella sighed dramatically, to keep playing their 'game'.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about!" she said, attempting to sound angry, though she didn't succeed, "You were trying to trick me!" she sighed again, and turned to look at Ryan, "Well… I better do it then. That is the rule."

"Yuup," Sharpay said, as she hugged Cassie around the waist, "If you don't kiss someone when you're standing beneath a mistletoe, then…"

"Then what?" Cassie asked, as she threw a disgusted face, when Gabriella and Ryan kissed, "Then what?"

"I dunno," Sharpay shrugged, looking down at her adorable niece, "You're the one who put it up there, you must know sweetie!"

Cassie screwed her eyes shut, and seemed to think about it for a long time. Sharpay just watched her, while Gabriella continued on her apple, and Ryan made his way into the living room. Eventually, a smile came onto Cassie's face, and she opened her eyes, "I know!" she said, her voice cheery, "Something terrible will happen, if two people don't kiss beneath a mistletoe, when they meet. If they don't kiss, Santa won't come."

Sharpay fake gasped, "Oh no!" she exclaimed, placing a hand, to cover her mouth, "That can't happen! You better make sure that everyone, who stands beneath that mistletoe kiss… except if it's me and Ryan." She quickly added, and shuttered, because of the gross thought.

"No exceptions!" Cassie demanded, her eyes hard.

"Yes, exceptions!" Sharpay shrieked, her voice reaching shrill.

Cassie seemed to think about it, while Gabriella just giggled at the cute sight, "Alright…" she gave in, "You and Ryan are an exception, 'cuz you're siblings. Same goes for me and Jake."

Sharpay nodded, and lifted Cassie off of her, "Good." She confirmed, and stood up, strutting towards the staircase.

--

Jake turned off the TV and stretched his arms back, glancing quickly at Luna. She was fumbling with a lose hem on her t-shirt, and Troy, who had been half watching the movie, and half reading his book, looked up now, because of the sudden silence.

"What's wrong, Blondie?" Jake asked, nudging Luna in the side, with a teasing grin on his face.

She looked up at him, with big brown eyes, "I don't wanna move." She replied, and then went back to the lose hem on her shirt.

"Huh?" Jake was confused, "What brought that on? We were just watching a movie, and here you are, talking about moving?"

"Yeah," she said, as she leaned back in the couch, and rested her feet on the coffee table, "That movie was about best friends. I don't have a best friend."

"You have me." Jake replied, looking softly at her. He was the perfect match between his parents. He was so gentle and caring, like Ryan, but he also got things done, like Gabriella.

"Yeah, but I'm moving soon, so what's the point?" Luna defensively asked. She always got defensive when one asked her about her life, and how she felt about her mother's job, and all the moving around they did.

"There's a huge point!" Jake said, staring blankly at the wall, "Even when you live in New York, I'll still be your friend. You can call me everyday; I'll answer, I promise."

Luna shook her head, stubbornly, "I don't wanna move." She repeated.

Jake shrugged, "I don't know how to help you…"

Troy got lost in his own thoughts, and failed to hear Luna's response, but he didn't need it. He couldn't help but feel Luna's pain. The poor girl was getting tired of this. She was getting tired of this life, but she didn't want to tell her mom. All she really wanted to do was settle down somewhere. To stay at the same school for more than a year, and to get some real friends. He really wanted those things for her too. She was such a sweet girl, she didn't deserve this.

He really wondered if Sharpay knew. And if she did, did she just ignore it? No mother would do that, right? She most surely didn't know. She wouldn't keep moving around if she knew how Luna felt about it, he really believed she wouldn't.

He let out a sigh, and crept from his chair and towards his kitchen, where he could hear Sharpay fiddle around. He stopped in the middle of the room, and watched her for a few seconds. She was reading a magazine, while her tea was being made. She looked really beautiful, as she stood there. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and she was wearing slippers. It was the most relaxed he had seen her since she got there.

When she turned around, she lost her magazine by the sight of him, and squealed, "Gosh Troy, I didn't know you were there."

"Sorry," he replied, and shrugged slightly, "I was just… spacing out."

"Oh," she replied, and nodded. She turned back to the table, when her water was done, and filled her cup with it. Her tea leaves were already in there, so it only needed to stay for awhile. She turned back around again, and shot him a cute smile, "So, what are you up to?"

"Ah, I was just…" he swallowed loudly, and pointed his thumb backwards, towards the living room, "I was reading, but then… The kids started talking and.."

She nodded, and opened her magazine again, her eyes floating over the lines. He didn't know what to say, so he just kept standing there, in the awkward silence. He had no idea why it was like that. It didn't use to be. Sure, in high school they'd always hated each other (except for when Sharpay was totally in love with him), but they'd always known what to say to each other. It being either a steaming argument or a polite conversation. Now… things were just, well, _awkward_.

"So what are you doing?" he asked her, trying to get some conversation going. He really didn't enjoy the silence.

She looked up, and arched an eyebrow, "…reading." She replied, and couldn't help but giggle, since it was sorta obvious, and he should have known. Troy chuckled too, and blushed a bit. God, that was stupid, wasn't it?

"Can-" he motioned for the water, and swallowed lightly, "Can you make me a cup of tea?"

She shot him a smile, and placed her magazine at the table, "Sure," she said, before turning around. She grabbed him a almost broken cup from the cup-holder (which was made by Jake in fifth grade, and therefore wasn't that great), and started pouring water and tea leaves into it. It was her own tea leaves, she bought them when they'd lived in New Zealand for a couple of months. She fell in love with them, and bought a lot to take with her back home. She was sure Troy would love them too.

She turned around when it was done, and held the cup out for him, but he seemed frozen in place.

"Here you go," she said, wanting him to come pick it up, but he still didn't move.

Troy felt like teasing her a bit, just to get some of the fire back between them. He kinda missed it. He missed the good ole days, "Can't you bring it to me?"

Sharpay almost took a step closer to him, but stopped herself, when she caught sight of what was hanging above Troy. It was the mistletoe, "No." she said, shaking her head, "You'd like that wouldn't you?" she added, when she realized what he was up to. He just wanted to kiss her! How wrong of him!

"Huh?" Troy looked confused. What was up with her now? Why did she always do a three-sixty? She turned around in a millisecond, and then he was left, too confused, and didn't know what to answer her. She really was some of something. It was no wonder she wasn't married yet. "What do you mean?"

She eyed it again, and shook her head, "Like I'm going to get you that. You wanted the tea, you get it yourself."

Troy cocked an eyebrow, "But you could hand it to me and be nice?"

Sharpay chuckled goofily, "You'd really, _reaaally_ enjoy that right?" she said, taking up her cup, to sip it.

"No?"

"Sure." She replied, as she walked in a big circle around him, and into the living room, still sipping her sea, _imported_ from New Zealand.

--

"…and I'm just really, really tired of this life!" Luna finished, tears leaving black mascara traces down her cheeks, as Troy made his way into the living room, confusingly scratching the back of his neck.

The way Sharpay had just acted, was really weird. He had no idea what was up with that. Sure, he'd asked her to bring him the tea, to tease her, but the way she replied back, was so not the way he had excepted her to. He had expected her to like, blow a fit at him, and tell him to get off his own, big, fat butt, and get it himself. He hadn't expected her to act in a way… which way had she acted? There wasn't even a name for it.

And now he was cut out of his thoughts, because Jake was embracing Luna in a tight hug, to let her cry it out. It was so sad to see them that way. They weren't used to spending time together, but it had only been a week since they really got to know each other, and here sat two best friends. Troy knew it would be unbearable to watch them part. They got along so great. It would really break his heart to watch it, and he knew Gabriella and Ryan had the same thoughts as him. He didn't believe Sharpay had them, because she ran faster than light.

"I wish I could help you…" Jake whispered, rubbing her back affectionately. He was really sad too. He knew they still had time, but just the thought that they were leaving, really crushed him. What was he gonna do without his new best friend?

Troy couldn't stand to listen to this! He couldn't take it! If Sharpay didn't know how Luna was feeling, with just looking at her daughter, he was gonna tell her. And maybe if she knew, they'd stay here in New Mexico, and they'd all be happier? He knew he would. He was already growing attached to having Sharpay around (and Luna of course, though he mostly thought of Sharpay, which _frankly_ he didn't get), so it would be a really big loss if they moved. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it.

He stood up and angrily walked upstairs, making sure to stomp his feet hardly into the floor. It really ticked him off that Sharpay treated her daughter like this. He knew he didn't have any kids himself, but he didn't need a shrink the help him tell that something was wrong.

Sharpay had always been self-centred, and she still was. But having a kid, should really have changed that part in her. She shouldn't put her own work and career before her daughter. Her daughter should be the most important thing. And Luna obviously didn't have the heart to tell her mom how miserable she was, because she didn't want to hurt her. But Troy had the heart. Because he wanted them both to stay here, no matter what it took. And right now, this was his best shot.

He let out a deep sigh when he stood in front of the computer room. It was a very small room, but it was where Sharpay went when she needed to work, or be alone. Since she lived in the living room, it was understandable. He knocked on the door, and when she replied, he opened it, and stepped inside. After smacking it angirly, to get his point across, he planted his hands on his hips, and stared her down.

She slowly turned around in her chair, and shot him a questionable look. She was obviously still annoyed with him, because of whatever he had done in the kitchen, "How can I help you?"

"You guys need to stay here after Christmas is over." Troy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Like, asking her to blow off her career was something he did every other day.

"What?" she asked, standing up from her chair, while smoothing down her top, "Troy? Why?"

"You need to stay here." Troy repeated, his voice sincere, "You've only been here a week, but we need you here. We love you guys. And Luna is just settling down. Look how well the kids are getting along. You can't take her away from Jake now. Can't you see that, Sharpay?"

"Huh?" Sharpay questioned, her temper getting higher, by each word he said, "What do you mean, Troy? What brought this on? It was the plan all along! We were supposed to stay here during Christmas, and then we were gonna move to New York. I have a job there waiting for me, okay? And Luna is okay with it. She loves to move around all the time."

"Have you asked her?" Troy questioned.

"Eh? Asked her? …I know she's okay with it."

"That's not the impression she gave me 10 minutes ago in the living room!" Troy argued, throwing his arms in the air, "She said she really wanted to stay here, and that she's happy here, 'cuz she's gotten real friends for the first time! You can't pull her away from her life again and again, Sharpay! You're hurting her!"

"Oh, so now you're telling me how to raise my daughter!?" Sharpay shrieked, jaw almost dropping. She couldn't believe him. He didn't even have any kids himself. What did he know about parenting, what did he know about the life she shared with her daughter? He knew nothing!

"Yes!" Troy said, his voice shaking a bit, "I am. Because you're doing it wrong." He took a dramatic pause, expecting her to blow up at him, but when nothing came, he continued, "You only think of yourself. You should think about your daughter. She's the most important thing in your life, Sharpay, your career isn't."

"What do you know!?" Sharpay yelled, and then she pushed past him, and ran down the stairs.

--

During dinner that evening, the tension around the table, could be cut with a knife. The kids could feel something was going on between Troy and Sharpay, while Gabriella and Ryan, who had been in the bedroom, just across the hall from the computer room, had heard everything. It hadn't been pleasant for them, because they knew it'd cause problems for the small family.

Troy and Sharpay didn't glance at each other. They completely ignored each other, and no one else dared talk to them, or even just talk among themselves. It'd cause the whole table to blow up. Sharpay definitely didn't look happy. And she wasn't. She was ready to scream! Troy really made her furious, in a way she had never been before. He just got to her, and ticked her off. It was so annoying!

Cassie awkwardly cleared her throat, and motioned for the ketchup, standing next to Sharpay, "Can you hand me the ketchup?" she dared to ask.

Sharpay just ignored her, and kept on stuffing pasta into her mouth.

Cassie shrugged, and tried to reach pass Sharpay to grab the ketchup bottle, but on the way, she managed to hit her glass, just filled with milk, and knock it over on the table. It rolled across the table, and the milk started dripping into both Gabriella and Troy's laps, because they were sitting across from her. Ryan reached out to grab the glass, before it hit the floor, and got stuck with his hand between the bars on Gabriella's chair.

Luna immediately shrieked and jumped onto her chair, not wanting to get milk on her shoes, while Jake laughed, and Cassie just sat there, looking guilty.

"Quick Shar, grab me some paper towels!" Gabriella said, shooting her head in Sharpay's direction, while Ryan managed to look above the table, and mutter, "…help me up, please?"

Sharpay just ignored them, and kept on eating her pasta.

"Sharpay!?" Gabriella kept going on.

Sharpay shot them a dirty look, and smirked inwards. Troy was caught in the middle of that mess, and now he could get out of it himself. She had no intentions of helping them. Not when Troy was there.

"C'mon, Sharpay!" Troy said, snapping at her. He knew what was going on. She was being unbearable to be around, because of what he said earlier. Apparently, she couldn't take critique. Hmm, _he should have known_.

"No," Sharpay simply said, and stood up to place her empty plate in the sink, "Not until Troy apologises."

Troy groaned, and Ryan let the glass slip out of his hands, so he could stand up, "Good riddance, Sharpay!" he yelled, getting off of his butt, as small pieces of glass shattered around the floor, "You're so annoying! Why can't you just let the damn fight go!?"

Sharpay shrugged, and grabbed some paper towels. She threw them to Ryan, who gratefully smiled, and helped Gabriella dry her jeans off. The kids were just gaping at the grown-ups, and Luna, who was still standing on her chair, jumped down, but managed to slide on the slippery, milky floor. Sharpay's eyes got wide, and she rushed to her daughter's rescue.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked, reaching her hand out, for Luna to take.

She grabbed it with a fake smile, and when Sharpay moved to pull her up, she pulled instead, causing her mom to land on the floor with a thud. Luna couldn't help but laugh, though her mother didn't look happy. She had deserved it, after being such a bitch to the rest of them, when they needed help.

Luna turned onto all four, and crawled across the floor, to stand up, with help of the counter. Sharpay shot her a mean look, but when the rest of the kitchen started laughing at her, she couldn't help but join. It was better to laugh with them, then for them to laugh at her.

Troy laughed as well. He had honestly thought, she was going to kill Luna for that stunt, so he was happy to see she took it lightly. However, when she finally tried to get up, but kept slipping in the milk-puddle, he took mercy of her, and moved to help her. He offered her a hand, and she gratefully took it. She was hard to get up, though she didn't weight much, but he finally managed to get her to stand, her, leaning against his chest, so she wouldn't slip again. She had a firm grip on his upper-arms, while he held onto her small waist. One small move, and they'd fall.

The rest of them watched on with curiosity. Gabriella had forgotten all about her milky jeans, and Ryan was just holding the soaking paper towels in his hands. Jake was sitting where he'd been sitting the entire time, while Luna was still leaning against the counter. Cassie however, got a huge smile on her face, when she noticed where the two of them were standing.

"Kiss!" she exclaimed, happily clapping her hands together.

Troy and Sharpay both turned their heads towards her, both blushing.

"Why'd we kiss, honey?" Sharpay asked, her breath tickling Troy's lips.

Cassie smiled evilly, and pointed upwards, and both Troy and Sharpay immediately looked up there, and to their surprise, realized they were standing beneath the mistletoe. Ah well, Sharpay knew it was there, but hadn't thought much of it, while Troy didn't know, and was completely shocked. Though now he suddenly understood why Sharpay had acted weird earlier – he had been standing around this place, when he asked her to hand him the tea. _Whoops_.

"Kiss!" Cassie repeated, shooting them both a you-better-do-it-now glare. She showed them she wasn't to be messed with!

Troy and Sharpay turned their faces towards each other, and Troy gulped lightly. Sharpay offered him a weak smile, before going in. She placed her lips lightly on his, but he immediately knew, it wouldn't be a chaste kiss. He could feel it by the second, and deepened the kiss before she even managed to pull away.

Gabriella and Ryan shared a quick look, and ushered the kids out of the kitchen, Luna gaping goofily at her mother. They, themselves, tip-toed out of there as well, but Troy and Sharpay noticed none of this, because they were still kissing.

Troy hadn't had a girlfriend for a long time, but he knew this kiss was something. It couldn't be nothing. Sharpay though, could feel something too, but didn't put much into it. She slowly pulled away, and breathed out.

"Merry Christmas, Troy," she mumbled, before skipping out of the kitchen, leaving Troy to clean everything away.

* * *

_Soooo. Yeah? You liked that chapter, I sure hope! And sorry about the really bad writing during the milk-floor incident. I swear, I had it all in my head, but I couldn't get it down on paper. I then tried writing it in Danish, 'cuz I know more words there, and find it a bit easier to juggle around with them. That ended great, but trying to write it in English again, only made it worse. I hope it was understandable, and bearable to read. _

_Thank you guys for all the great reviews, it means a lot to me that you take time to read and review. And I'm gonna ask you again; please review? _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM or Jul i Valhal. _


	4. Week Two

**Part Four**

**Week Two**

The next week went off great enough for all of them. The kids had fun with each other, and Troy and Sharpay were being civil. Well, they didn't really speak that much. Things were sorta awkward between the two of them. Troy was… numb, sorta. He didn't know what to feel – he was really confused. After that impromptu kiss under the mistletoe, he had felt weird around her. Like, he didn't really know what to say to her, and he didn't want to do anything stupid, or yell at her. He couldn't figure out why that was. It didn't have anything to do with the kiss… Did it?

Sharpay felt a change. She couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was, but something was different between her and Troy. It actually made it easier for them to be around each other, but also more uncomfortable. She figured it might have something to do with the kiss, but she didn't know why that was. It shouldn't change anything. It was just a silly mistletoe-kiss.

It was now Thursday, and Gabriella had to stay home from work. Cassie wasn't feeling too good (thought it was probably faking it, which the grown-ups decided to pretend they didn't know), so she stayed home from school. Jake and Luna were sent off, as should be, and Ryan went to work.

Sharpay was going to go shopping for Gabriella, and while being in town, getting the rest of her Christmas gifts. Since she hadn't known Troy would be with them for Christmas, she hadn't gotten him anything, and she knew she had to. She just had no idea what exactly, but she figured she could find something when she stood there.

Her plans were slightly changed though, when she was ready to leave around 10 o'clock. Troy was going with her, to help her with the groceries. It didn't really fit her whole find-a-gift-to-Troy plan, and she didn't know what to do about that. She shared her concerns about it with him, when they were sitting in his car, listening to a Christmas mix Jake had thrown together.

"Don't worry," Troy told her, glancing shortly at her, before looking back at the road, "I have a confession as well… I'm actually going to find a gift for you. I found one for Luna a long time ago, Gab helped me, but she didn't want to help me with yours for some reason, and now Christmas is getting closer, and I really need to find it."

"Oh, cool," she replied, flashing him a huge smile, "Then we'll split up first, and then meet up later to do the real shopping…" she paused, when she realized what she was saying, "…well, _the shopping for Gabriella_."

"I know," Troy chuckled, as he pulled into a parking lot, shutting off the engine, "Back here in…" he checked his watch, "An hour?"

Sharpay nodded, and got out of the car, determined to find him a great gift, "See ya' bad-boy."

…

…around an hour later, Sharpay went back to the car, empty-handed. She had looked in every shop possible, but couldn't find anything for Troy. It was impossible. One thing was that she didn't really know him, another was the she was bad at finding gifts for guys. Ryan was the only guy she could find a gift for, so he was an exception.

She didn't know what to do then. She had to find him a gift. She couldn't celebrate Christmas with him, and not bring a gift. That was too rude. She had to find something, she really had to.

When she arrived at the car, she saw Troy waiting for her, leaning against the side of the car. She approached him, and leaned towards the car as well, next to him, sighing loudly. He turned his gaze to the side, and shot her a goofy grin.

"So, you didn't find anything either?" he asked, eyeing her empty hands.

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders, "No. You're kinda hard to find something for, Troy Bolton." She offered him a small smile, and awkwardly tugged a piece of her long fringe behind her ears.

"Likewise." Troy replied, as he turned his gaze straight again. Now, he didn't know what to do, they sorta had a small Christmas-problem, if they didn't find anything. It'd ruin the whole atmosphere if they didn't get the other a gift. He knew Gabriella and Ryan would be disappointed in them, if they didn't. They'd worked so hard the last week, for a great Christmas spirit, and he knew Gabriella expected him to get Sharpay something nice. He'd do it. He'd do it for Gabriella. And yeah. He sorta _wanted_ to get Sharpay something. He just didn't know _what_.

Sharpay nudged him on the shoulder, with her shoulder, and let out a really deep sigh. She had a habit about sighing a lot, and in the beginning, Troy had been bothered, but know he found it adorable, "So? What do we do?" she questioned him.

He bit his lip, and thought about it for awhile. They didn't really have that many different possibilities, and the best he could think of right now, might just be the solution, "How about we go together this time?" he suggested her, an eyebrow raised, "We could find the gifts together? We'll know what we get, but we'll deffo like it."

"And just act surprised on Christmas!" Sharpay exclaimed, and clapped happily, "Yeah, let's do that. God Troy, you're more scheme-y than I thought you were."

"Just you wait." He winked, as they made their way out of the parking lot again, and down the busy street. It was the middle of the day, but apparently people had time off for Christmas, or just worked at nights, because there was heavy traffic. Troy hated shopping, but he knew they should get it done. They'd find the gifts, and then do the grocery shopping at the market. That one wasn't bad. It was this that got him tired, really.

"So?" Sharpay stated, as they kept up their pace, "What kind of things do you like?" she paused, and looked at him, "Do you want like, clothes? DVD's? CD's? What kinda stuff?"

"DVD's are great. I love them." Troy replied, as they stopped in front of a shop, "How about we decide on a prize, I go in and buy my own gift, and you go a place and find the one you want?"

Sharpay pondered the thought over in her head for a few seconds, before nodding slowly, "Sure. That sounds really great." She digged in and picked out a few paper money, "Buy what you want, Troy," she told him, as she handed them to him, "I have enough money, and God knows you deserve it. You've really made my December better, in some weird way. And you make Luna really happy. You've been acting like the dad she's never had before."

He wanted to object, but something in her eyes told him, he shouldn't, so he took the money she offered him, and digged into his back pocket for his own wallet. He didn't have as much money as Sharpay, so he handed her all he knew he could spare. He didn't have job, so the income was from savings, and they were running low. Gabriella had told him they'd pay food and rent, he should just get his own stuff with the rest of his money, and start looking for a job. But it was like, no matter where he looked, he couldn't find anything.

"…thanks." She gratefully smiled, and looked down the street, her eyes searching for a shop she had seen before, when she went alone, "I know exactly where to go, so I'll be right back."

Troy nodded, and went into the shop, while Sharpay proceeded down the street, looking for that lingerie store, she had eyed before. Somehow, she felt like she could use some new underwear. Not that she had met anyone, or anything.

Just in case.

--

"Mommy, I'm bored!" Cassie whined, as she walked into the kitchen, almost sliding because of the thick socks Gabriella was making her wear, "I've got nothing to do!"

"You're sick," Gabriella said, looking up from her laptop. She had to work on some article at home, because she couldn't go to work. Sure, Sharpay and Troy could have watched Cassie, but she felt better doing it herself. She just had to work while, "You're supposed to stay in bed, and just rest."

Cassie let out a deep sigh, and pulled her blanket closer around her body, "But mommy, it's no fun to rest. Can't we do something fun? Can't we play a game, or can I watch a movie?"

Gabriella eyed her 'sick' daughter suspiciously, and closed her laptop, "No, you can't. But I have another idea, let's bake some Christmas cookies."

"Yay!" Cassie exclaimed, and immediately looked excited, "That's so much fun, mommy. So when Jake and Luna get home from school, we can make hot cocoa, eat cookies and make some Christmas ornaments!"

Gabriella chuckled, "You're full of ideas, sweetie." She said, as she got up from her seat, and started going through the cupboards, hoping they'd have everything they needed, "We'll just make some chocolate chip cookies, and if we want to make more, then some vanilla ones."

"I love you, mommy." Cassie said, as she pushed a chair towards the counter, so she could see what was going on. Her mother was putting ingredients, kitchen supplies, and the recipe on the table, so they could get started, "This is like, the best Christmas ever, mom!"

Gabriella turned to her daughter, and shot her a smile, "You think so? Why do you say that?"

"Because Luna is here." Cassie said, and stared at her mom with wide eyes, "Troy's here. And Sharpie is here. They're all here. It's the best December ever. Are they gonna stay here for New Years? 'Cuz if they are, it'll be the best year ever." She paused, but before Gabriella managed to say something, she had continued, her little voice, pure and innocent, "You know what would be great, mom?"

"What?" Gabriella softly answered, reaching out to stroke Cassie across the hair.

"It'd be really great, if Sharpie, Luna and Troy stayed here forever. We could all live in this house, and be a big happy family. Jake and I would have our mommy and daddy, and Luna would have her mommy and daddy."

Gabriella looked confused for a second, and she arched her eyebrows together, "Her mommy and daddy?" she questioned, swallowing loudly.

"Yeah," Cassie said, confused by her weird actions, "Troy and Sharpie. They are her mommy and daddy, right?"

"Oh," Gabriella whispered, as her voice cracked a little, and she reached out to wrap her arms around her daughter, "Oh Cassie, there's something you've got wrong, sweetie. Troy is not Luna's father. He's not even married to your aunt Sharpay."

"But he's my uncle." Cassie objected, very confused. She didn't understand any of it. It was very, very hard for her to get her mind around. It always seemed as Sharpay and Troy were together. They fought sometimes, like her parents, they had serious talks, like her parents, but they also had moments, when they thought no one was looking, like her parents.

What was the difference?

"Yeah…" Gabriella said, "He is. But he's not married to Sharpay, and he's not Luna's father."

Cassie bit her lip, "Then who's Luna's father?" she asked her mom.

Gabriella paused again. She didn't want to ruin Cassie's perfect picture of the world, but she couldn't lie to her either. She had to know the truth about it all. She couldn't just twist and turn it around, "Luna doesn't have a dad." She replied.

Cassie was more confused than ever. That wasn't right. Her teacher had taught her class about parents, and mommies, and daddies. Everyone had a daddy. Everyone had a mommy too, so of course Luna did as well. "That can't be right," she proclaimed, shaking her head, "Everybody have a daddy. Luna does too. I have daddy. Daddy has a daddy, though he is a daddy himself. Jake will be a daddy too."

Gabriella smiled sadly, and took in a deep breath, contemplating how to tell her daughter about this. She didn't really want Cassie to learn the phrase 'one-night stand' yet, her being only eight. It'd mess her up for good. She just didn't know how to explain it to her. She breathed in again, and went out on a limp, "You see, honey," she explained, "Some mommies and daddies aren't together like your dad and I are."

"That's true," Cassie stated, as she bit her lip, "Sabrina's mommy is dead, and Pete's mommy gave him a new daddy when his real daddy moved away."

"Yeah," Gabriella said, smiling softly at her, "It's kinda the same with Luna's mommy and daddy. They don't live together. They never see each other, and Luna never sees her daddy, either."

"So, her daddy moved?" Cassie asked, wanting to know if she had gotten the facts down right. She was sorta funny like that, because she was a very curious kid. Maria Montez often told her daughter and son-in-law, that Gabriella had been just like that too. Gabriella had a feeling, that she was pretty much looking at herself, as a child, when she looked at Cassie. She would too, without a doubt, grow up to be the smartest girl in school. She was already way ahead of her class.

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded, as she turned around to get started on the cookies, to get the conversation over with. It wasn't like she didn't want to talk to her daughter, and tell her about stuff, it was just the topic, that made her feel really awkward, and self conscious.

Cassie didn't seem to be done though, "So why has Sharpay not gotten her a new daddy when her real one moved out, like Pete's mom did?" she asked, looking up at her mom, with big brown eyes.

Gabriella paused, and placed her knife at the table, "It's not as easy, honey." She told her, with the smile she just managed to muster, "There's several things you need to think about. The daddy has to be a sweet one, and the mommy really has to love the new daddy too."

"Then why don't Sharpie just get Troy as a new daddy for Luna?" Cassie asked, thinking to herself, that that was the best idea she had ever had, "He's a really sweet guy, and I think Sharpie loves him. She looks at him like she does. He'd make a great daddy for Luna."

Gabriella stroked her hair, "It's not as easy as that honey, but it was a very sweet thought." She paused, waiting to see if Cassie would ask more questions, but she seemed to be done for now, "Let's get started on the chocolate chip cookies, alright?"

"Alright, mommy," Cassie said, reaching out for the closest spoon.

--

Troy was leaning against the car again, waiting for Sharpay to come back. She had texted him, saying she would be a little while longer, and he should go on, buy the groceries and wait by the car. He had done all that, but she still wasn't there yet. He was getting really impatient, and the food had to get into a fridge. He really needed to leave soon.

He checked his phone again, and decided to call her. He didn't understand what was up with women and shopping. They always shopped. At every chance they got. She had said she'd be done quickly, in like, an hour, but she wasn't. And he was getting really tired of waiting around. He had other stuff to do.

He found her name in the contacts and pressed the call-button. He waited a few seconds, and then she answered.

"I'm sorry, Troy," she quickly said, "I've found the most awesome shoe-sale, and there's another sale down the street as well."

"I've bought the food, we really need to go home with it," Troy said, as he shifted his weight, "It'll get bad if I stay here much longer. Are you done soon?"

She didn't reply at first, apparently, she seemed to think about it, "Nah…" she said, and then giggled, "Look, you can go on home. I'll just walk back when I'm done, it's not that far."

"Do you know the way?" Troy asked. It had been awhile since she'd been back here. A lot of stuff had changed, so she could get lost pretty quickly.

"Yeah, I do, I'm not a baby." Sharpay said, "And look, I gotta go. My phone's dying soon. I'll see you later, Troy."

"See ya'." He quickly said, and clasped his phone shut. He stared into space for awhile. He really didn't understand her, and her ways. She was so weird at times, but he also found her completely adorable. How could that even be possible? All the cute things, he'd found annoying in high school, and during the first few days were now… well, _cute_.

He turned around, and went into the car, shutting the door behind him. Turning on the engine, he quickly drove out of the parking lot.

--

"All your eights?" Jake asked, looking at Luna, a smirk across his face.

Luna couldn't help but giggle, because he also had whipped cream, and cocoa around his mouth, like a beard, because he drank like a pig. She scanned her cards, and reached out for her only eight. She handed it to him, "Here you go, Pirate Jake."

Cassie giggled, and took a huge bite of her cookie. Gabriella chuckled behind her laptop as well, because her son was simply oblivious.

"Pirate Jake?" he questioned, as he placed the four eights at the table in front of him, "Why Pirate?"

"'Cuz your beard is so lovely." Luna teased, placing a strand of her long golden hair above her upper lip, to make it look like a moustache.

Jake made a face at her, and wiped the cocoa off with the back of his hand, "You're so funny," he smirked, and turned to Cassie, "Any Knights?" he asked her.

She quickly looked through her cards, "Go Fish," she said, and let out a sigh, "Aw, this is so much fun. We're just playing games, drinking hot cocoa and eating cookies. I wish we could always do this."

"It'd be really wonderful," Luna agreed, with a sorrowful voice, just as Jake digged into the pile of cards before them, picking up one.

"Yeah," Cassie smiled, looking adoringly at the older girl, "I wish you could always stay with us! It'd be so much fun…" she looked at her cards for a moment, "And do you have any twos?"

Luna groaned and handed her three, "Yeah, I'd love to stay too," she said, her eyes getting a distant look in them, "But mom's going to New York. She has work there. Last I heard, she was even emailing some other theatre dude, and they were completely smitten with each other."

"No!" Cassie said, violently shaking her head, "No, that can't be true, 'cuz your mommy is supposed to get you a new daddy. But not that daddy. She's supposed to get Troy as your new daddy."

Luna couldn't help but laugh out loud of that one, "That's so cute, Cassie, but I don't think that'll ever happen. My mom could never get along with Troy. That's just impossible."

"Ah, I dunno…" Gabriella chipped in, as she looked at them, her eyes just above the laptop's back, "They seemed to get along pretty well the other day beneath the mistletoe. And also…" she checked her watch, "They've been at town all day together – just the two of them."

"You really think my mom and Troy could like each other like that?" Luna asked, not believing they could. Her mom and Troy were so different, it'd end in disaster before it even begun for real.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Possibly." She just said, before getting out of sight again.

Jake couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face, "Just think about it, Luna! If your mom and Troy got together, you guys could stay here in Albuquerque. We could all be a happy family, and spend a lot of time together. Maybe they'd even give you a little sister!"

"It'd be really great…" Luna said, as her cards were forgotten, and she got lost in a dream-world. Her imagination was running wild now, but it was okay. She new dreaming was good. It'd get your hopes up, and motivate you to reach for the stars, to get your goals in life, "It'd be really, really great…"

They sat in silence for a few seconds, but then the front door opened, and they all turned to stare into the hallway. It was Troy, they could tell, and he was loaded with grocery bags. Gabriella immediately stood up to grab some of them, before he dropped them, and they placed them on the counter.

"Where's Sharpay?" she asked him, swallowing hard, "She didn't want to get inside?"

Troy shrugged, and started to unload the bags, "She's still in town," he said, placing yogurt and milk in the fridge, "She found a shoe sale, said she'd walk home. I was afraid she'd get lost, but she said she'd be fine. She'll probably be home in an hour or something."

Gabriella nodded, and started helping him unpack it all too, "Alright, hopefully she's as good as finding her way back, as she thinks she is."

Troy didn't know what to reply. He just finished with the groceries, and grabbed a mug, pouring hot cocoa into it. He sat down by the table, and smiled at the three kids. He noticed they were all staring weirdly at him, "What?" he asked.

Luna quickly stared into the table, "Nothing," she said, getting busy with poking her cookie.

"Uncle Troy?" Cassie asked, completely oblivious to the fact that it might not be the best, to ask him the question, she was about to ask him. She was only eight years old, so of course didn't think that far, even if she was very smart.

"Yeah?" Troy questioned, his blue eyes glistening with a weird sparkle.

"Do you love auntie Sharpie?" Cassie asked, her adoringly brown eyes, almost smiling with happiness. The listeners froze, but she didn't notice this. She was focused on her conversation with Troy, and only that.

Troy almost choked, "Huh?"

"Do you love auntie Sharpie?" Cassie repeated, before adding, "'Cuz you look at her like you do. At times. When you're not fighting. But my parents fight, and they love each other. Are you gonna be Luna's new daddy?"

Troy was frozen in place, and Luna was ready to burry herself, "Ehm…" he said, his voice trailing off. He had no idea what to answer her. How do you answer a question like that?, "No…" he finally decided, "No, I don't love Sharpay. I mean, I do care about her, and I think a lot about her-" he cut himself off, and sighed, "I'm not gonna be Luna's new daddy. What gave you that idea, sweetie?"

"Just 'cuz mommy said that-" Cassie was cut off, by Jake's hand covering her mouth, and Luna's foot hitting her in the shin, "Auw, Jrrake, ltt grow ohf mee." She mumbled, through his hand.

"You know honey," Gabriella said, as she pushed Jake's hand away, and kneeled down in front of her daughter, "You should go into the hallway and wait for daddy. He'll be home soon."

The tone in her mother's voice, immediately made Cassie jump off of her chair, and run into the hallway, as if death was chasing her. Gabriella stood up again, and shot Troy an 'I'm sorry'-look.

"Sorry 'bout that, Troy," she said, hands on hips, "I have no idea where she gets those ideas from."

Troy just nodded, and watched, as Gabriella went to the stove, to start cooking dinner, as that time was approaching quickly. It just occurred to him also, that Sharpay wasn't home yet.

--

"Really…" Ryan said, as he once again glanced at the watch above the table, "…why's she not here yet? She – she should've been here. It's getting dark outside."

"Why don't you try her cell?" Luna asked, now also quite worried about her mother. It was going on 9pm, and no one had heard from her, since Troy left her in the city. It was a long time ago, but they didn't live that far from the city, she really should have been there by now.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, and stood up to grab her cell. She dialled Sharpay's number, but it immediately went to voice mail, "She's not answering."

Troy's head shot upwards, "She said her phone was soon dying, last we spoke." He told them, his smile fading. He really wasn't comfortable about this. He felt so bad about it. It was his fault, he should have taken her home with him. He should have taken more care of her. He knew she ran as fast as light, so of course she'd have troubles finding home in her old town.

"Damnit!" Gabriella cursed, and smacked her phone onto the table. The kids knew this was bad (so did Ryan and Troy, of course), because Gabriella never cursed. Only on rare occasions, when things did go really wrong. This was really not good.

"We're going to have to look for her." Ryan said, as he stood up, "Albuquerque is not a really bad town, but things happen at night. We gotta get her home, Troy."

"You can take a car, and I'll walk through the park," Troy quickly decided, as he stood up.

"Okay," Ryan nodded, as the two men quickly walked into the hallway, grabbed their jackets, and left the house. Back was the other four, looking really concerned. Gabriella let out a deep sigh, as she started to pace across the floor.

…

Ryan came back around a half hour later, and the others immediately shot up from their seats, and went into the hallway, shooting him questionable looks. He just shrugged his shoulders, and took off his jacket, with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," Ryan said, looking at Luna, "I drove back and forth two times, no sign of her."

"Maybe Troy has better luck, honey," Gabriella reassured her, as she hugged her niece closer to her body. Luna looked really scared, and Gabriella couldn't blame her. It was her mom who was lost. Sure, Sharpay was 39, and she should be able to care for herself, but it was somehow different because it was… Well _yeah_, Sharpay.

"I just don't like it," Ryan said, as he sat down on the stairwell, elbows resting on knees. He looked really concerned, because he knew how Sharpay was.

Gabriella offered him a sad smile. Cassie was already in bed, but Jake was there as well, and he now enveloped Luna in a tight hug. Gabriella sat down next to her husband, and placed an arm around him, pulling him to her, tight.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just worrying, but then the front door opened, and Troy came backwards into the hallway carrying… Sharpay!

They all immediately shot up, but he brushed through them and into the living room, putting her on the couch. His jacket was wrapped around her, and he immediately started placing more blankets on top of her. She just sat there, shivering like crazy, and blowing air on her own fingers.

"I found her on a bench in the park," Troy told them, as he threw the last blanket on her, "She was lost, so I carried her here."

"Do you-" she stopped, and shivered violently, "Do you guys have a—any ide-aa of ju- just how co-cold it isss outsi-outside right nowww?"

"I'll make some tea." Gabriella quickly said, and went into the kitchen.

"We'll find more blankets!" Jake quickly said, and then he, Luna and Ryan rushed upstairs, to find every blanket in the house.

Troy swallowed loudly, and moved to the couch. He got underneath the blankets, and pulled Sharpay closer to his body, knowing that body-heat was even better than any tea or blanket they could find. She also snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his neck.

"Calm down, Sharpay…" Troy whispered, stroking her sides, "It's okay, you're home now. I'm here for you."

"Thank-thanks Troy,…" she whispered, her voice already better, and more at ease, "Thank you foo-or for finding me."

"I'd never let you just be, Sharpay…" Troy told her, his heart going for the woman, snuggled in his embrace, "Never, because I-" he cut himself off.

"Be-because of-of what?" she questioned him, her brown eyes digging into his blue ones.

_Because I think I love you_, Troy thought to himself, as realization sorta dawned on him, but he just replied; "Because I care."

* * *

_Oh, I hope you liked this part! I hope this chapter was up to the standards. _

_And thanks for the great reviews. You guys really blow me away at times. It means a lot to me. Please review again?? _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical, or Jul i Valhal. _


	5. December Sixteenth

**Part Five **

**December Sixteenth**

"Calm down, Gabriella!" Troy repeated for the thousandth time, as Gabriella yet again, rushed through the kitchen, fixing her clothes, eating breakfast, and cleaning (on the same time), while they just sat by the table, calmly eating their breakfast. But Gabriella was nothing but calm.

They were expecting company. A lot of company. It was the older Evans', plus Gabriella's mom. It wasn't because of a birthday, or anything, but the guests wanted to drop their Christmas presents off, and Gabriella had decided to cook them something fancy for lunch. She was always very nervous before Ryan's parents came. It wasn't a secret really, that the Evans family was an old, respected, and very fancy, and rich family. When she got married to Ryan, she had felt as if she didn't belong there. And Patricia Evans had often told her, before they tied the knot, that she wasn't good enough for her son. But when Sharpay got knocked up, and ran all over the world on her own, it took some of the heat off of Gabriella herself. So she had Sharpay to thank for _that_.

"I can't calm down!" Gabriella shrieked, stopping in front of Troy, hands on hips, "Do you have any idea, how much I have to get done before they arrive? And it's not like I see you helping me."

Luna scoffed, to hide a giggle. It was only her and Troy who were still eating, and she admitted, it did slow Gabriella's plan down a bit, but what can you do? They were still hungry! She took a sip of her juice, and used her death-stare (the one she got from her mom), "They're only people, Gabriella." She said.

Gabriella got a soft look on her face, "Yeah, I know, sweetie, but I still want them to like me."

Troy shook his head, "You know, Gabriella, you're married to Ryan, I don't really think he cares about what his parents think."

"And also," Luna chipped in, a sad smile on her lips, "Mom and I are here today. Grandma won't have time to pick on you, 'cuz she'll be too busy working on me and mom. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh…" Gabriella mumbled, and offered her niece a sad smile, before she hurried out of the kitchen, to go get her hair done.

Troy turned to Luna, and ate the last bite of his jelly toast, "You okay there, slugger?"

Luna rolled her eyes, but shot him a cheesy grin as well, "Yeah, it's alright. It's not like it's really my fault. I mean…" she poked her peanut butter toast with her pinky, "It's not my fault mom got pregnant, right? I mean, I wouldn't even have been here if not, so I shouldn't complain."

"Of course not." Troy replied, as they were heading towards a subject he had been thinking a lot about. He'd never really wanted to ask Sharpay, because he didn't want to get into her personally space, and now seemed like the right opportunity, because they were on the subject, so it wouldn't be like prying. Not really, "…you don't even know your dad?" he softly asked.

Luna shook her head, "No." she told him, sort of shortly, "I mean, my mom has told me a few things, like… He was dark, he had dark eyes. He was a director for a play she starred in before she really got her big break. She didn't want me to know this, but I kept on pestering her, so she told me;" she paused, and bit her lip, "She slept with him to get the part. She was like, in need. She didn't have any money, barely enough to live for, so she had to. And the play went well, until she realized she was pregnant."

"She couldn't be in it, or what?" Troy asked her, curious.

"It was _Hairspray_." Luna said, and shot him a saying look, "Tracy Turnblad. She had to wear a fat suit, so she went through with it, until she couldn't stand anymore. Then she had enough money to have me, and soon after I was born, she got a job, like, pictures and stuff. For all kind of pregnancy related stuff, and that earned her quite a lot. And after that, when she was slim, and all perfect again, she got a job on that TV-show she was at for two years. That really gave her fame. And then, yeah…" she paused and breathed out, "The offers kept coming from everywhere, and we started moving all the time."

"But why didn't she tell the director she was pregnant?" Troy asked, getting into the story.

"I think she did." Luna replied, "I mean… she probably told him, but he denied ever sleeping with her. The only thing she could do was go on. But somehow…" she swallowed, and couldn't help but grin, "Mom's pay check got a little bigger during that play. He probably felt guilty or something. I haven't met him, and I don't want to. Not when he abandoned mom."

"I can understand that," Troy replied, as he reached his hand out to grab Luna's. He felt really bad for her. No child should grow up without a parent. He knew a lot of children did, but it was so sad. And he felt bad for Sharpay as well. It wasn't fair. Life just wasn't fair.

"I wish I could have had a dad like you, growing up." Luna told him, a smile on her lips, "We could have made the perfect family, and I could have had a little sister or brother. It would have been perfect."

Troy could do nothing but smile at that one. He would have loved to. After realization dawned on him that night he found Sharpay in the park, he had been really confused. He wasn't sure if it really was love, but then he told himself, what else could it be? There wasn't an answer, so he settled for love for now. Just for now.

"Sure," Troy said, "It could have been good, but your mom and I don't like each other like that."

Luna shot him a secretive smile, all sort of things floating through her brain. What harm would it do, to make the whole 'story' a little nicer?, "I wouldn't be so sure about that…" she told him, flashing him her set of perfectly white teeth.

Troy raised both his eyebrows, in an 'are you really sure about that?'-look.

Luna rolled her eyes, and quickly let him be in the kitchen. Sighing, Troy stood up and started to clean the table. Gabriella was busy enough as it was, no need to stress her even more.

--

Luna knocked on the door to the bathroom, knowing it most likely would be her mom, who was in there, since she had talked to everyone else on the way upstairs. If it wasn't, they were definitely having un-invited guests in the house.

Sharpay's head popped through the door, hair covered in towel, and toothbrush hanging between the teeth, "What?" she managed to ask, without spitting everywhere.

Luna brushed into the bathroom, and sat down on the closed toilet, watching as her mother brushed her teeth, and started doing her make-up. She was really curious, and she had a plan. All the different ideas that Gabriella, Jake and Cassie had placed in her head, needed to get out, she needed to know some of this stuff.

Could her mom and Troy ever make it work, if they got the chance?

"Mom?" Luna asked, looking her mom in the eyes, through the gold-framed mirror.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Sharpay asked.

"Are you in a relationship with that theatre dude you're talking to?" Luna wanted to know, "…or are you just friends with him? Co-workers?"

Sharpay let out a very long, and very deep sigh, as she turned around to look at her daughter, make-up half done. She leaned against the sink, and crossed her legs, "Uhm. I don't know." she replied, "I mean, he's a very sweet man, and I like him. Maybe it could turn into something more. I don't know. Maybe not. I really don't think he's my type."

Luna cheered inwards. That as like the perfect cue!, "Who _is_ your type, then?"

"Well…" Sharpay trailed off, as she got a giddy grin on her face, "Someone sweet, someone handsome. Someone sporty, perhaps. Someone who can control me, but is very calm and collected himself. Someone who likes me for me, flaws and all. Someone who… Someone who'll hug me when I need it, and argue with me, just for the sake of the fire in the relationship. Someone who really, really cares about me. And _you_."

"Someone like Troy?" Luna questioned, a hinting tone in her voice. It sounded to her, as if she just described Troy. But maybe her mom knew more than one Troy Bolton?

"No!" Sharpay said, shaking her head, as she turned around the do the rest of her make-up, "No, not at all. Troy's not my type. We're way too different. And handsome, pfft! Troy's not handsome."

Luna arched an eyebrow at her mom through the mirror, but if she saw it, she didn't respond. She stopped by the half open door, and let out a deep sigh, "It seems to me as if you just described Troy, though." She mumbled, before leaving the bathroom.

--

"…and then Gabby told me about Cassie's little 'boyfriend' and I was just sold!" Maria laughed, and ruffled her granddaughter's hair, as she told the Evans' the story about Cassie and some boy called Matthew.

Patricia laughed adoringly, and sipped her red wine, "That's so adorable!" she placed her glass on the table, and turned to Troy, a smile on her face. She clearly remembered him from that time during Lava Springs. He was clear in her mind, "And what about you, Troy? Do you have any kids? A wife?"

"No," Troy shook his head, "No, not really. No."

Vance looked confused, but decided not to comment on it. He turned to Luna instead, who was sitting next to Troy, "Luna, sweetie, can you go get your mom? I honestly think it's very rude of her not to eat with us."

"She's working on something with her lines," Ryan quickly butted in. Sharpay had used the world's worst excuse so she wouldn't have to eat with her parents, it was a wonder they even believed her, "She doesn't really have time."

"Nonsense." Patricia said, and waved off-handily at Luna, "Go get your mother."

Luna was about to get up, but Troy eyed his opportunity. He pushed his chair back, and looked at them all, "I'll get her," and before they managed to reply, he was out of the dining room, and going up the stairs. He figured he didn't have to rush too much, Sharpay would appreciate that. She had no intensions of eating with her parents, she'd made that very clear earlier.

He stopped in front of the computer room, and gently knocked on the door, before going in. He entered, and closed the door behind him, and Sharpay turned to look at him, a relieved look on her beautiful face.

"I thought it was my parents!" she giggled, hand on heart.

He shot her a smile, and sat down on the old sofa, placed against the wall. She turned around, continuing to write someone at the computer, and he just watched her. He remembered what she looked like in high school, and to what she was now. The years had taken their toll on her body, of course. She wasn't young any longer. But you could hardly tell she had given birth. But you never could with actresses, they always worked their butts off to get slim again. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to get work. But even though her face was older, and she dyed her hair to keep it blonde, she looked very good. He wasn't young himself, either, and he was definitely attracted to her. But from attraction to love?

There was a long way.

"How's dinner going?" Sharpay asked, as she turned around on her chair, to look at him.

"Boring," Troy shrugged, "Your dear mother wanted me to come get you. I thought we'd drag it out, yeah?"

"Yes, please!" Sharpay replied, and then she swung around again, to write something, and he got lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't help but remember when he found her in the park. She had been so vulnerable. So different from what he knew her.

_"SHARPAY!?" Troy called, as he used his hands as sort of a microphone. He hoped it'd carry his voice around, because he needed for her to hear him. He really couldn't believe she was lost like this. Sure, it wasn't cold, she could sleep outside, but it wasn't that safe. Who knew what could happen to her? He definitely didn't want anything to happen to her, so he had to find her. And if she was smart, she had taken the walk through the park home from town. It was much faster._

_He looked around, and went to every bench, but the park was big. There was plenty of different paths to choose, and he had already been at this for around twenty minutes. He knew, if Ryan found her, they'd call him, so as far as he knew, nothing had happened yet. It was getting later, so they really had to find her soon. _

_He stopped between two paths, and chose the right one, hurryingly walked at it, staring between trees, the best his eyes would let him. The street lamps didn't give that much light, but it was better than nothing, that was for sure. _

_  
Again, he chose right, and then left. He felt like he was getting nowhere. He checked his watch, forty minutes since he left the house. Damn, it was getting late!_

_Suddenly he stopped, as his eyes caught something beneath a street lamp. He walked closer, a little scared, because he wouldn't know if it (perhaps) was Sharpay, but it could also be a bum or some crazy mad man. When he came closer though, he saw a bunch of blonde hair spilling down the side of the bench, and he hurried closer._

_Huddled up in a thin jacket, feet pulled beneath herself, Sharpay was lying on the bench. Her teeth were clattering, and she was almost asleep, he could tell that. He quickly took off his jacket and threw it on her, which caused her to wake up. She let out a scream, and he placed a hand on her arm, to calm her down;_

"_It's me, Sharpay. It's Troy." He told her, as he helped her sit up, "I'm here for you, don't worry. I'll get you home." _

"_T-Troy?" she stuttered, her brown eyes searching his face. He could tell she almost couldn't recognize him. She was too dazed. _

"_Yeah," Troy replied, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, to help her stand, "I know you're cold, but I'll get you home. Can you stand? Walk?" _

_Her teeth clattered together, and she tried to stand on her thin legs, but they gave away beneath her, but luckily Troy was there to catch her. He breathed out, and then made a rash decision. He swooped her into his arms, and she let out a low scream, before grapping his neck tightly. _

"_We'll be back soon," he promised her, in a hushed tone. _

_Sharpay shot him an appreciative smile, before snuggling her face into his warm neck, "Tha-tha-thank you, Trrroy.." she whispered, as he hurried down the path, towards the Evans house. _

Troy smiled at the memory, and of how they'd woken up the next morning; together underneath all those blankets. He quietly glanced at her, and realized she was still typing like a maniac. He couldn't help but be curious; "Who are you mailing with?" he asked her.

She turned around, and shot him a huge smile, "Lance." She replied, "My co-worker from New York. We've talked on the phone too, he's very sweet."

"Oh…" Troy said, as he lost his smiley face.

"But also very, very gay," Sharpay said, an eyebrow raised, "Luna asked me earlier if I was dating him. She's so weird, that child, I don't know what's going on in her brain."

Troy laughed, because of the statement, but also because of relief, "Yeah, she's funny at times." He said, "I really love her, y'know? I love all the kids."

"I can tell." Sharpay replied, and quickly turned around to shut the screen off. When she was back again, she shot him a smile, "Don't you think we ought to go down there?"

"Probably." Troy replied, as they both stood up, to go downstairs. On the way though, Troy's cell phone started ringing, and Sharpay stopped as well, probably just to spend more time on not being with her parents.

Troy didn't recognize the phone number, so he just flipped his cell open, "Troy speaking?"

"Hey man!" came a voice, Troy was sure he had heard before, but he couldn't place it, "It's Chad."

Troy practically lost his jaw, "Chad man?! Wow. What's up, dude?" Troy exclaimed, and Sharpay's eyes went wide by the mention of the name.

"It's good," Chad replied, "But look man. Tay, me and the kids are in town for Christmas, and we went to visit you, but the landlady said you moved out. So we went to talk to your parents, and they gave us this number. Where do you live? Are you home so we can drop by? We're going to Gabriella's in a few days for another surprise visit."

Troy couldn't help but laugh, "Actually…" he trailed off, "I live with the Evans' now. I've got no job and no money, so yeah. Their 'rents are visiting though, but it'd be fun if you came, I'm sure they won't mind." He paused, but when Sharpay shot him a look, he added, "Sharpay and her kid are here too, by the way."

"Like seriously!?" Chad asked, "Sharpay's there? Wow. Last I heard she was starring in some weird play where she had to be almost naked!"

Troy shot Sharpay a questionable look, but since she hadn't heard Chad's statement, she just looked back.

"What's this about you not having a job, Troy!?" Taylor was on the phone now, "I'd expected better of you! Now you just live with them? Everything good?"

"Yeah, Tay, it's perfect," Troy shrugged, "Look woman, if you guys get your asses over here, I'll tell you all about it. Deal?"

"Sure," Taylor replied, but before she hung up, she had to add; "And no calling me woman!"

Troy chuckled, and clasped his phone shut. Sharpay laughed too, and they went into the living room. Before her parents managed to say anything, Troy had addressed Gabriella;

"Gab, we're getting more company."

"Huh?" Gabriella asked, very confused, "Who?"

"Chad, Taylor, and three kids, I can't remember the names of."

--

"Chad, hey man!" Troy exclaimed, as he embraced his old best friend, after several years of not seeing each other. It was so surreal for him. Chad was like, right there. He had Taylor and three kids with him. The youngest one, at age seven, Troy had never met.

"It's great to see you, dude!" Chad replied, as they pulled apart, and he embraced Gabriella in a big hug, "Thanks for having us guys."

"Oh, you're welcome." Sharpay replied, as she went into the hallway, to greet them too. The kids were in the dining room, with their grandparents, "How are you guys?"

"We're great," Taylor replied, and turned to Chad, expecting him to say something, but he was eyeing Sharpay up and down. She angrily nudged him with her elbow, and hissed, "Chad! Chad, stop staring!"

Troy swallowed lightly, and felt somewhat protective over Sharpay, "What's he doing…?" he wondered.

Chad chuckled, a somewhat mean chuckle, and eyed Sharpay even further. She crumbled beneath his stare, and leaned slightly towards Troy.

Taylor rolled her eyes, and hit him across the head, "She had a somewhat…" she trailed off, not knowing how to put her phrase, also because she didn't want to make Sharpay feel awkward, "She had a somewhat _suggestive _picture in one of those stupid magazines my husband likes to read."

Sharpay blushed a deep red, and turned to go back in the living room, but she didn't get that far, because Ryan had grabbed her wrist, and was holding her back. She turned around, and felt him stare her down.

"Explain that." he said, voice hard.

She giggled nervously, "I hadn't really…" she swallowed, and turned serious, "I hadn't really gotten around to tell you about that, big bro."

Ryan shot her a death-glare, and turned to Chad, hands on hips, "Do you still have that magazine? I need to see what this is all about."

"Dude!" Chad exclaimed, "She's your sister, you so do_ not _wanna do that!"

That was enough answer for Ryan, and he went back into the dining room (fuming), Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and the kids, right behind him. Sharpay stared blankly into space, so Troy just stood there, wanting to see if she was okay. He had no idea what to say yet, so maybe it'd be better if he made the situation a bit lighter.

"So when you said you'd done a lot, _a lot_ of different things, you weren't really lying?"

Sharpay turned to look at him, and rolled her eyes. She shook her head softly, and wrapped her hands around his arm, as they went into the living room, sitting down by the table, where (luckily) another conversation had started.

…a couple of hours later, the grandparents had gone home, and it was just the six old friends from East High. Their kids were watching a movie in Jake's room, as the grown-ups chatted. Gabriella had made some coffee, and they just caught up on everything.

"So, you're moving to New York now?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," Sharpay shrugged, "It's a great opportunity to work there. So I gotta do what I gotta do. I can always get better and more known, even if I am going on forty."

"Well, of course," Taylor smiled, as she sipped her coffee.

"But what about you, man?" Chad asked, looking around the room, "Not that this place is much to complain about, but what happened? I thought you'd be married by now, with kids and the whole thing? You always had so many plans, dude."

"I know," Troy said, as he leaned back in the chair he was sharing with Sharpay. They were sitting rather close, but it was because they didn't have enough room around the coffee table. Not that he minded anyway, and Sharpay didn't complain either, she was snuggled up next to him, while Gabriella kept sending them weird glances, "I know, dude. But it's just… It's hard. I never found the right woman. And when she's not there, the rest is just… Not there either."

"Yeah, it's tough like that, right Troy?" Gabriella said, something in her voice. He couldn't quite put his finger on what her tone meant, so it was very confusing. He just shot her a questionable look, and turned his attention back to Chad and Taylor.

"But I can see where you're coming from." Taylor said, as she bit her cookie, "I was lucky at finding Chad so early in life. If I'd had to meet someone during my college years, I wouldn't have had time. And you've been busy with basketball too."

"Yeah, it's been hectic." Troy replied, as he unconsciously stroked Sharpay across the upper part of her arm, "But I think that…" he paused, and stole a glance at the blonde next to him, "I think that things are going to get better from now on. At least I hope they will. I can feel they will."

Taylor shared a look with Gabriella, but they didn't get to share looks that far, because Sharpay was getting up from her chair, and pulling Troy with her.

"I'm gonna go make us some dinner, I bet the kids are hungry." She said, "And Troy, you can help me, right?"

"Sure," he said, as he followed her into the kitchen, and they started cooking mashed potatoes.

After they closed the door to the kitchen, Taylor and Chad immediately turned to their hosts, jaws hanging open.

"Oh my God, what was that?!" Taylor asked, glancing at the door, "They're like… They're acting like a couple. Are they going out?"

"No," Ryan shook his head, very confused as well, "They kissed one time beneath the mistletoe, but that was nothing. This is very weird."

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded.

"Oh," Chad said, as he checked his watch, "We better get back soon, your dinner will be done soon, as well. I'll just go get the kids."

He hurried up the stairs, as he heard Ryan ask Taylor how long they were in town. He quickly found Jake's room, but was surprised to only find Luna and Cassie in there.

"Hey, where are the others?" he asked, sitting down next to them.

"In the attic, I'll go get them." Cassie quickly offered, and rushed off. Chad watched her leave, but then turned back to Luna, who was drawing something on a paper. He softly touched her arm;

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her.

She looked up, and shot him a sad smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, nodding her head a bit, "I just wished I could stay here. It'd be so great. I could hang out with Jake and Cassie. And also with Ryan and Gabriella. And Troy."

"Your mom and Troy seems to be getting really close, so maybe it'll happen." Chad offered, trying to make her feel better. He wasn't very good at it, he could only try.

Luan shrugged her shoulders, "Nah. Mom has way too much hanging around her head about New York. She really wants to go there. There's some… theatre dude there, as well, I think."

"I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Don't worry about it," Luna replied, going back to her drawing.

"Hey!" Chad said, as he got a bright idea, "If you get me your mom's autograph and drop if off by our place, I'll talk to Troy, and… see what I can do? How does that sound?"

"My mom's autograph?" Luna asked, an eyebrow raised, "What's so special about that one?"

"Oh," Chad said, a chuckle leaving his lips, "That's _very_ special."

Luna seemed to think about it for a second, but eventually she shot him a smile, and held out her hand, "Deal Chad. I'll get that for you."

Chad shook her hand, a smile on his lips, "And I'll get right on that other thing."

They both stood up, just as Taylor hollered from the hallway;

"_CHAD!? We're leaving, get your butt down here!_"

Luna and Chad shared a secret smile, before Chad bounced down the stairs, ready to leave.

* * *

_I hope you liked that chapter as well. It seems a bit rushed, and I've rewritten it so many times, I just can't get it totally right. I hope it was okay to read? And you guys rock. Your reviews are awesome, they're really making my day. Happy Christmas to you all, and please drop off another comment? _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical or "Jul i Valhal." _


	6. Week Three

**Part Six**

**Week Three**

Sharpay woke up by the sound of feet padding against the floor, hushed voices, and something heavy banging against the couch, where she was trying to sleep. She groaned slightly, and turned around, so she was lying on her stomach. Her hands moved her pillow onto her head, as she tried to block out the sounds.

She couldn't tell who was disturbing her beauty sleep, but their voices kept getting louder and louder. She really didn't appreciate that. First, they told her she was to sleep on the couch, and now they were waking her up before she wanted to? How could they be so mean to her? Sure, it was the first day off, since the kids got Christmas vacation yesterday, but didn't time off usually mean sleeping in 'til pass noon?

Someone giggled.

"You're waking her, be quiet!"

Okay, so yeah, that was definitely Troy. How sweet of him! He was schussing them, so she could sleep. Wasn't that just adorable? She couldn't help but smile into her pillow. For some weird reason, being around him this last week had made her feel all weird in the pit of her stomach. Of course she was old enough to know what that feeling meant, and she didn't like it, though it was welcomed to actually feel that way about _someone _again (even if it was Troy Bolton). It had been so long since she had had a boyfriend, and when she'd had one, she hadn't been feeling like this. Troy brought all sort of feelings out in her, and she didn't know what to do about it.

She knew she couldn't act on them. She was going to New York for her job, and he lived here. He was still the same ole Troy from East High, and that boy hadn't treated her good. She had been completely in love with him back then, but he'd ignored her. The Lava Springs incident was still clear in her mind, and after that, she had been careful not to get too close to men. She didn't ever want to get hurt like that again. It had broken her heart, and she had just taped it back together, when she was standing on her own.

But she still couldn't help it. When she had spent time with him, this last week, especially after Chad and Taylor had been there, she had been all giddy around him, and he'd been smiling goofily to her as well. She didn't know if he was feeling the same, and if he was, it was a bad thing to lead him on. It was wrong. They both knew it couldn't happen, but what was wrong with having a little fun? Flirting surely didn't hurt anyone, did it?

A loud clatter was heard, and Sharpay sat up on the couch, messy hair spilling across her face. Before her were Troy, Gabriella, Cassie and Ryan. The loud clatter was from some sort of Christmas tree, which was now lying on the ground, half broken. It was plastic.

They all looked shocked to see her awake, and stared at her, wide-eyed, until Troy nudged Gabriella in the side, "See, I told you, you were going to wake her."

Gabriella and Cassie broke into a giggling fit, and Sharpay couldn't help but yawn.

"Good morning, sis." Ryan said, and crossed the room, kissing her on the forehead, "Sorry, but Cassie insisted that the Christmas tree came out now. I told her we should wait, but she kept on insisting."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and turned to look at the big clock. It was 11:30am, "It's alright," she then said, "It was time for me to get up anyway, I can't be snoozing all day. Where's Luna and Jake?"

"_They're_ still snoozing." Troy replied, as he bent down to study the broken Christmas tree.

"It's not very nice of them," Cassie chipped in, arms crossed across her chest, as she shook her head, "They promised me they'd make gifts with me today. I still need to make them all! And we were gonna have hot chocolate, and listen to Christmas music, and…"

"Well," Sharpay told her, as she stumbled off the couch, and stretched her arms, "Why don't you go wake 'em? We can't have them breaking promises, now can we?"

Cassie's face lit up, and she immediately turned on her heel, and rushed up the stairs, to wake Jake and Luna. Troy stood up from his position on the floor, and held the broken tree up, by its top. Gabriella covered her mouth to hide a giggle, as she realized what their tree now looked like.

"We can't exactly use that, can we?" Ryan asked. He was leaning against the back of the couch, his eyebrows arched beneath his white hat.

"Not really. No." Troy replied, and bit his lip.

"What are we gonna do then?" Gabriella asked, and Sharpay could feel they were having an important 'grown-up' talk, "We have to have a Christmas tree. It's gonna ruin everything for the kids if we don't. Cassie will get _soo_ mad."

"Well, we can't exactly get one of those again," Ryan said, shaking his head, "When I went shopping last night after work at the mall, everything was sold out. I was looking for the doll Cassie wanted, and everything was like, gone."

"Isn't there any place nearby where you can buy it?" Troy questioned, helplessly letting go of the tree, which caused it to fall to the floor, and break in two completely, "I'd be willing to drive out of town. This is my best Christmas so far, and I won't have a missing tree ruining it."

Sharpay cleared her throat, and cut in, "Mind if I ask something?", when no one answered or objected, she took it as her cue to continue, "_Why_ do you have such a lousy plastic tree anyway? Isn't it like, filled with bad stuff for kids to inhale?"

"Oh, my sister; the ever pessimist." Ryan said, into the blue, and then turned to her, "When did you care about this stuff?"

"Since I did that commercial six years ago!" Sharpay exclaimed, and cocked her eyebrow, "Do you know how many bad things there's in there? Your kids can get allergic."

"But they haven't." Gabriella said, and inwardly rolled her eyes. Sure, she cared about her kids' health, but you could also get too scared of everything. Besides, how else would they get a Christmas tree?

"But they can." Sharpay shot back, eyes wide.

"Any-_waay_…" Troy cut in, before the two women started a catfight, "Isn't there a place around here you can buy a real Christmas tree? That way we'd get a tree, and also not get allergic." He said the last part, with a charming smile in Sharpay's direction.

She blushed a bit, and smiled right back. She just couldn't help it.

"Alright," Ryan said, and broke the two apart, "There's a shop downtown that would possibly have a real Christmas tree. If you go get it Troy, I'll leave it to you and Sharpay to decorate it. The kids are busy, and Gab and I will be discussing the Christmas dinner."

"Sure, I'll get it," Troy nodded, with a smile, "I just have to stop by Chad's first, and then I'll be right back."

Gabriella nodded, "Great," she whispered, before she waltzed into the kitchen.

Troy said bye to Sharpay and Ryan, and went into the hallway. He grabbed his jacket, and made sure to check for his keys, and that certain piece of paper Luna wanted him to give Chad. It was all there, so he happily went out the door, and to his car.

--

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, But the very next day, You gave it away, This year, To save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special_…"

"Please Luna," Jake said, as he sighed loudly, and looked at her, deeply serious, "You don't have your mother's singing talent, please shut it!"

Luna gave him the death-glare, her mother had so proudly raised her to have, and turned her attention towards a drawing she was making. She was actually a pretty good drawer, so that was something.

"Don't you have aunt Sharpie's version of that song?" Cassie asked, her eyes wide, "I heard it last Christmas, and it was very nice. She did it with such a nice beat."

"Sure," Jake replied, and he quickly pressed a few keys on his laptop, and Sharpay's voice started streaming through the speakers, he had attached to it.

"Yay!" Cassie squealed, and excitingly clapped her hands together.

Just then Sharpay made her way into the kitchen, and she immediately started singing along. When she brushed by Cassie, she ruffled her hair, "You have a great taste in music, sweetie." She mumbled, and went to pour herself some coffee.

"You have a really great singing voice, auntie Sharpie." Cassie smiled, but her eyes widened that moment, when she really realized that Sharpay was there. She quickly covered the beadwork she was doing for her, as a present, "Auntie Sharpie, you can't stay here!" she squealed, and looked up at her.

Sharpay was confused for a second, until she realized what was happening, and quickly grabbed her cup, and hurried out of the living room. Cassie really made her a laugh at times, she was so adoringly funny. She sat down on the couch instead, and placed her cup on the table. She pulled one of the boxes, Ryan had carried down from the attic, towards herself, and started going through all the old ornaments.

She stared at them for a second, and softly shook her head. No, that couldn't be right. They couldn't decorate their tree with all that old crap, they just couldn't! But then it was a good thing, that she'd bought some new stuff before they left LA, right? They could decorate their tree with that. She smiled at herself, satisfied with her bright ideas, and hurried upstairs, to find all the stuff she'd bought.

--

"Sit down," Chad told him, his voice serious, as he held a chair out for Troy, to take a seat in, "We need to speak, buddy."

Troy looked confused, and got a really scared look on his face. He sat down on the chair Chad held out for him, and watched as his old best friend walked around him in a circle, studying him intensely. He had no idea what was going on, and he felt really awkward. Chad was so weird at times, but he'd never had another friend like him.

"There's something… in the air." Chad replied, as he stopped before Troy, his arms crossed firmly across his chest, "And I'm not the only one who's feeling it. Actually, the entire Evans resident is feeling it. What are you cookin' up, buddy?"

Troy swallowed loud, still very, very confused, "Cookin'?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Chad said, narrowing his eyes in on him, "What's this thing between you and Sharpay, huh? It's not just friendship, that's for sure. What's happened between you two?"

Troy bit his lip for a second, debating whether or not to tell his friend. He knew he couldn't keep it from him, and frankly, he'd been dying to get all this thoughts and emotions out, this last week, "We've kissed. _Once_." He replied, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal.

"Only kissed?" Chad asked, truly interested in his friend's life. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling Troy really liked Sharpay. And Troy deserved to find love. If Sharpay could make him happy, Chad'd do anything to make it happen.

"Well yeah," Troy replied, his eyes searching Chad's brown orbs for any sort of emotion, but there was none, "Why?"

Chad let out a deep sigh, and leaned himself against the table next to him, "Just 'cuz… Well, I talked to Luna." He revealed, "And she's really, really happy here. She'd love to stay. But she said it'd never happen. But Tay and I, we noticed – the day we were visiting – how close you and Sharpay were becoming. And I figured that maybe it could be a possibility for them to stay?"

Troy shook his head softly, "I'd love for them to stay, Chad, because really… I think I love her. She's so… She's like, everything I'm gonna need. And I love Luna so much, she's a great kid. But I don't think it's in Sharpay's plans to stay here. Even if she does feel the same, she'd never blow off her job like that. What's there for her to do in Albuquerque? Honestly, as an actress – what's there to do?"

Chad shrugged, "I dunno, Troy." He answered, because that was the truth, "But she's got a great career. Shouldn't it be enough reason for her to stay – just that _you're_ here?"

"It'd never be enough reason for Sharpay Evans!" Troy argued, shaking his head, "You should know that, Chad."

"But you could go with her, wherever she moved? You don't have a job." Chad suggested, biting his lip.

"Don't you think I've already considered that?" Troy asked, as he stood up, and went to move closer to Chad, "I've thought every possibility over in my head. Moving with them would be so easy, but the thing is… I love it here. I'd miss the others so much. And Luna wants to stay here as well."

"Then we'll just have to convince Sharpay that love is enough." Chad said, and he really said it, as if it was the easiest thing in the world, when they both knew, that it was probably the toughest. How could they convince Sharpay to stay in Albuquerque? She was held back, staying at one place the entire time; Troy knew that. And it was just the person she was. He couldn't change that, just because of love.

"It won't be enough." Troy said, and shook his head. He might as well give up right away. She'd never stay with him. She'd never marry him. He'd never see her again after the 25th. It was over. She really was going. She wouldn't stay.

Chad let out a deep sigh, and stared him in the eye, "Troy man; you're happy now," he said, "I don't want to see you sad again, Gabriella says the same. We gotta make her stay. And we won't know, unless we try."

Troy debated the idea in his head for a few seconds, before nodding softly, "…so what do you suggest I do?"

Chad swallowed loudly, and got a mysterious smile on his face, "See, Tay and I thought of an _idea_…" he revealed, his voice soft, "And it starts with a little black box. We're gonna go get it right now."

--

"Well, you guys surely look productive." Gabriella mumbled, as she made her way into the kitchen, where the kids were still making gifts, and having fun, "You making anything? – For me?" she added, with a small smile.

"Mommy, you can't know!" Cassie said, giggling because of her mother's silliness, "We'd never tell you what we make. Right guys?"

"Nooo," Jake said, and shook his head rapidly, going along, "Never ever. How could you think that, mom?"

Gabriella's eyes widened, and she took a step back, feigning hurt, "You're just mean! All I wanted was to know my present! It's all I asked for, how can you deny me that?"

"You can't know before Christmas, mommy!" Cassie said, raising her finger, to lecture her mother a bit. She was kinda funny like that, "You have to wait, like all the rest of them."

Gabriella let out a dramatic sigh, "Alright," she said, as she went for the door again, "Alright, I'll wait.", she went to leave the room, but was stopped, because the front door burst open, and a tree came into the house. Beneath that tree, she was able to make out Troy's form.

She hurried through the other doorway, the one that led to the hallway, and took a hold of the tree as well, supporting Troy, as he kicked off his shoes. When he'd gathered his strength a bit more, they stumbled into the living room, and carefully placed the tree against the couch. Sharpay was nowhere in sight right now, which Gabriella really appreciated. If they wanted to get a foot on the tree, to make it stand, it wouldn't be easy with Sharpay's 'great' advices. Really, that girl was _no_ handy-woman.

As they took a few steps back from the couch, Gabriella admired the humongous tree, that Troy had bought. It was very big – really. She wondered if it could even stand upright in their living room. Right now it was leaning against the couch, maybe it was too high when they got a foot on?

"So, what do ya' say?" Troy asked, turning his face to the side, to look Gabriella in the eyes. He seemed very proud of his work with finding the tree. She couldn't ruin that for him, could she? That'd be too mean.

"It's very nice, Troy," she replied, nodding her head, "It's… I mean, _the kids are gonna love it_."

"Golly Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed, as she made her way into the living room, and stopped right behind them, eyes on the tree, "I wonder if you _could _have found something bigger?"

Troy's jaw tightened, and he turned around, to lock eyes with her, "And I wonder why you didn't come to help when you have so much against the tree _I_ picked out."

"I didn't say I have anything against it," Sharpay informed him, as she strutted onto the other side of the couch, to admire the tree from there, "I just think the ceiling has something against it, since there'll be a hole in it after the tree's up."

"Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed, reaching a hand out to stop them, "No holes in my ceiling. I actually want to be able to live here after Christmas, and if you make a hole in the living room, it's gonna go straight to my bedroom!"

"So you won't be able to fuck my brother," Sharpay said, before turning to Troy, a smile in her brown eyes, "On second thoughts, Troy; I love the tree! Feel free to make a hole."

Troy shot her the death-glare, he'd learned to use after spending time with her, and wondered silently to himself, why he loved and cared for her so much. She wasn't very pleasant to be around… But on the other hand; she was. He had so much fun arguing with her. And he knew it'd be tough to make it work with her, if she decided to stay, but he also knew it'd be worth it. She was worth all the fighting. And… it could come in handy with the fire in their relationship.

"Not funny," Gabriella told her, voice hard, "I'm gonna go now, and find Ryan- NO! not to _fuck_ him, Sharpay-" she added, when she saw, her sister-in-law was about to open her mouth, "-get your head out of the gutter. We- we have to discuss the Christmas dinner."

"I thought you did that earlier?" Troy asked, confused. It had sounded like that was the plan earlier; before he left.

Gabriella shook her head, a giddy smile on her lips. Then she turned around on her heel, and made her way upstairs, hoping against all odds, that Sharpay and Troy wouldn't kill each other.

"Oh yeah," Sharpay said, staring open-mouthed after her, "She was _so _fucking my brother there."

Troy shrugged his shoulders, and stared blankly at her, "And so what, Sharpay? You should just be happy they still have a great relationship. Just because you can't get anyone, doesn't mean others shouldn't. I don't have a girlfriend, and I'm not like you."

"It has nothing to do with that," Sharpay replied, crossing her arms across her chest firmly, "Nothing. I don't have time for boyfriends. I barely have time for my daughter, you see. I'm busy. I have a career going."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten a daughter." Troy said.

"Did I have a choice; uhm no, I don't think so!" Sharpay said, before softly adding, "Though I wouldn't live without her for anything." She paused, and Troy could feel a mushy moment coming, "She's keeping me sane, Troy. I know I'm not the best mother, 'cuz I run around like I have a murderer chasing me, but… I love her. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Troy nodded, "Does she know that? Have you told her?"

Sharpay looked confused, "Told her? No! I – you can't say these things, Troy. You just don't."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, if you say so, let's get started on this."

--

Two hours later, their tree was done.

Or… could you call it _a tree_? Really? It didn't look like a real Christmas tree… For some odd reason, it just didn't have that Christmas spirit a Christmas tree should have. Sure, it had a things on it, from hearts, stars, and angels, but… _Something_ was wrong about it.

Sharpay made her way onto 'Troy's' side of the tree. She shook her head disapprovingly and moaned, "What did you do, Troy? I told you not to use that old stuff!"

"Yeah," he said, anger in his voice, "And I told you I would still use it, 'cuz it's that old stuff from Gabriella's parents!"

Sharpay shot him a death-glare and went onto 'her' side of the tree. That one was much nicer. It was all the new stuff she'd bought in LA. It was all silver, white, and black. It was her _frost-theme_, and it looked very nice. She let out a deep breath, and brushed her finger against a silver star, "Why Troy? Why do you keep on annoying me? Why couldn't you just do what I did?"

"Because that's not right!" Troy argued, as he crossed his arms firmly, shooting evil glares her way.

Sharpay was about to respond, when Luna, Cassie and Jake made an appearance in the doorway from the kitchen. Cassie carefully took a step closer, and the older kids followed, eyeing the tree, their faces screwed in a weird smile.

"What's that?" Cassie asked, as she tilted her head backwards, when she tried to see the star on top.

"That's- that's our Christmas tree." Sharpay replied, smiling happily at them all.

"But it is ugly?" Luna stated, somewhat of a question in her voice.

That statement didn't go very well with her mother, because Sharpay's face formed to a frown, and she stared angrily at Troy, "Well, that's because Troy keeps putting things on and on and _on_."

"Well, it is a Christmas tree, and therefore there has to me some. stuff. on. it." Troy argued back, eyes wide.

"No, 'cuz it looks like something which has to be at a _museum._" Sharpay shot back.

"What's with the-?" Jake cut himself off, and pointed between the two very different sides of the tree, "-what's with the two different styles?"

"_Again_," Sharpay said, before Troy managed to open his mouth, "-it's Troy's fault. He refuses to decorate in frost-theme all over the tree."

"_Frost-theme!?_" Troy had to laugh, "It has nothing to do with Christmas. It's something taken right out if a magazine. There's nothing Christmas-y about that!"

"Well, that is the style now." Sharpay answered back, two eyebrows raised.

Troy shook his head disbelievingly and turned his head to the side, so he didn't have to look at her. Sharpay turned her head away from him too, and stared out the window.

"Oh, come on!" Luna said, not believing that two grown-ups were actually acting like this. She didn't even act like this, heck, _Cassie_ didn't, "You're acting like kids!" she told them, and crossed the floor. She grabbed her mother by the arm, and used all her strength to push her around the tree, and into Troy, which caused them to stumble backwards, and into the wall, "Make up!" she ordered, before the three kids turned and walked out of the room.

However, by the door, Cassie turned around, and said; "I like it!", before she was gone as well.

Troy and Sharpay stared at each other for a few seconds. Sharpay was leaning against Troy, who was against the wall. Their faces were inches apart, and their eyes were locked. Something was in the air, and it wasn't just Christmas spirit. They had no idea what to say, they just stood there, breathing softly in and out.

Troy swallowed loudly, and was about to lean in and kiss her. He wanted nothing but to. Her lips looked so inviting, and just her scent, and her face. He wanted to taste her lips again – he just wanted her. But as he came closer, Sharpay pushed herself away from him, and awkwardly smoothed down her dress. She cleared her throat as well, and then looked up, to lock eyes with him.

"You might want to do something about your side of the tree." She stubbornly said, before she walked out.

--

Luna peeked into the living room, quickly scanning it for her mom, but she wasn't there. Only Troy was, so she considered it safe to go talk to him. She left Cassie and Jake in the kitchen, and walked across the room, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Hey." She smiled.

He shot her a smile as well, "Can I ask you something, Luna?"

"Sure…" she said, a bit confused by his weird actions. He seemed stiff somehow. She knew something had to be bugging him – that something was most likely a _someone_, which led to be her dear mother.

"Why's your mother the way she is?" Troy asked, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap, "I mean… I try my best, but somehow she just doesn't seem to like me. And I don't understand – I made the tree my best. I'm not good at stuff like that, but I did my best. And I think a Christmas tree should hold old stuff, but her stuff is fine too, I just – I don't know what I do wrong."

Luna sighed, but couldn't help but smile, "That's just… mom." She said, "She's like that. You'll get used to it. Don't put too much in it. And eh, I agree with you. A tree should hold old stuff, but did you ever… did you ever think it could be fine to _match_ those two styles?" she questioned, hoping he'd catch the deeper meaning in her sentence, "That- that to mix it would be better than parting them? That you'd get everything you need if you put them together and _join_?"

Troy nodded his head, and seemed to get what she was saying, "I see what you mean," he said, "I get it. Thanks Luna."

Luna nodded, "You're welcome, Troy," she replied, before standing up to go back into the kitchen. Apparently, he didn't get her hint. Ah well, can't blame a girl for trying, can you?

Troy watched her leave, before he walked to the tree again, and looked at it for awhile. He had to admit, that some of Sharpay's stuff was pretty cool. He really liked those stars – they'd look great if you just placed them beside one of his red hearts…

Someone cleared their throat behind him, and he turned around, coming face to face with Sharpay. She shot him a smile, and pointed at one of the golden balls on his side, "Do you mind if I just-?" she didn't finish her sentence; she grabbed the ball, and gently took it off, before walking onto her side of the tree, to softly place it there, a smile on her face.

"No…" Troy mumbled, before he grabbed the silver star, and placed it on his side of the tree, "I'll just take this one…"

"Mm," she nodded, before she went to his side, and took another one of his things, and he grabbed another one of hers…

…

"Wow," Sharpay said, as she leaned herself against Troy, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Yeah," Troy said, as he stared at the Christmas tree, in all its glory. It was lit, and it gave a nice glow around the living room, "It's very beautiful."

"Yes," Sharpay said, and turned her head upwards, to give him a smile, "I can't believe we didn't see it before."

"Me neither," Troy replied, as he turned his head downwards, and locked eyes with her. Blue met brown, and he couldn't help himself; he bent his head completely, and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. She groaned for a second, before she turned around in his embrace, to get better access to him, and be more comfortable. His arms locked tighter around her, and her fingers went into his hair.

They broke the kiss, faces millimeters apart.

"You have to stay here." Troy whispered, brushing his finger against the side of her face, "You have to stay, Sharpay, I need you. Please…"

She was still breathing hard, when she planted a chaste kiss on his lips, before pulling back, "I – I can't, Troy…" she paused, and breathed out, "I can't. I have – I have a job waiting for me. I need New York, New York needs me. I have people counting on me there, I can't…" she paused, and swallowed, "I can't stay."

Troy bit his lip, and fought for the tears not to fall, "What about me?" he asked her, "Ain't I reason enough for you to stay, Sharpay? Please… I – I lo-_need_ you." He cut himself off, and changed the meaning, before he managed to freak her out. That wouldn't be too good.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry." She replied, before she turned around, and walked out of the room. Seemed like, she was always one to leave him hanging.

--

Gabriella placed a hand on her mouth, and tried to keep her sobs in. The tears were falling down her cheeks, when she watched Sharpay leave him. He'd almost confessed. He'd almost told her he loves her.

Gabriella screwed her eyes shut, and turned around, leaning herself against the wall in the kitchen. Luckily the kids had left with Ryan some time ago – if they'd heard this, especially Luna, she wouldn't have been able to handle it. Not that she was able to now anyway, but it would have been worse.

She breathed out, and slid down the wall, listening to Troy in the living room. He wasn't making any sounds. It was so horrible. Why couldn't Sharpay just realize what was right in front of her? Why did she have be like this? Didn't she realize that she, Troy and Luna could make the perfect family? They were fit for each other.

And it'd totally ruin Christmas, since Sharpay and Luna were leaving the night of the 25th. There were only a few days left to make it all good – to get a Christmas. The presents; they'd have to open them the 24th to make sure everyone was there. But she knew she couldn't make them happy. She, Ryan and the kids would be devastated to see Sharpay and Luna go. Troy would be heartbroken; he really loved them.

She just wished she could give them all exactly what they wanted for Christmas. She was sure that even Cassie would trade all her presents for Sharpay and Luna to stay. It just didn't seem possible.

She folded her hands, and bent her head upwards, before softly sending God a prayer.

* * *

_That was the longest part so far. I hope you enjoyed the second to last chapter – one more to go. Thanks for all the great reviews too. You guys really make my day. And I'm so happy, 'cuz I'm off for the holidays now!_

_I hope you enjoyed the Christmas tree-part. That idea is taken right out of 'Jul i Valhal', 'cuz that scene was just so funny, and it seemed like something Sharpay and Troy would argue over. It fitted into the whole plot of my story without any problems, so I just couldn't resist – of course I added a bit more, you see (: _

_Anyway, review please? _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical, or 'Jul i Valhal', and of course not Ashley Tisdale's version of Last Christmas – which is really good. _


	7. December Twentyfourth

**Part Seven**

**December Twenty-fourth **

_The happiness got lost tonight_  
_Our words are wrapped up in quiet and light  
__No one else dares to say "I think you should stay"  
__I long to be warm in your comfortable arms_

"Can you pass me the milk?" Luna softly asked, breaking the tension and quiet at the breakfast table. It was almost unbearable. They were just sitting there, staring at each other; quietly eating their breakfast. Luna couldn't take the silence; she was funny like that. But it was probably because she knew why it was there. It was all because of her.

What she couldn't believe either, was that they were actually going tonight. They were heading from the house around 11pm. There was nothing she could do. She'd be in New York by tomorrow. It was horrible. She didn't want to go, she really didn't. She wanted to scream and yell, and even hurt her mom to make them stay. She knew it'd do her no good, though, because Sharpay would still move, drag her with her, and then be angry for two months.

Troy reached out for the milk, and with a sigh, handed it to her, "Sure," he said, and retired his hand to his jelly toast. Sharpay wasn't there yet, and he was glad about that. He'd kinda been avoiding her all together since his almost-confession. He didn't want to see her, and know he couldn't get her. It hurt too much. So during meals, he ignored her completely. Even yesterday he ignored her; when she came up to him, to his room, to make up. He ignored the knocks and the yelling through the door. His heart was aching.

Another silence came upon the table, and Cassie digged her cereal, splashing milk around her bowl. For once Gabriella didn't say anything; she just ignored it, and stared blankly at the wall. She remembered her prayer; God hadn't listened. She probably didn't deserve to be listened to, because she didn't bring her kids to Church each Sunday, but she'd hoped he might take mercy on her. On them. Troy deserved happiness, and for that matter, so did Sharpay. She was going to go more to Church from now on. And they could start with today – she made that decision last night.

Just then someone came singing down the stairs, and it could only be Sharpay. They recognized the voice, and she was the only one who wasn't there; also the only one cheery. She danced into the kitchen, and happily snatched a bagel from the table, "Hello dear family. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Ryan softly replied, before his coffee cup became very interesting again.

Sharpay stopped, and stared blankly at their sad faces, "Oh my God, who died?"

Troy pushed his chair back, and quickly went out of the kitchen, not able to be near her. He just couldn't. Sharpay looked after him, before she took his now unoccupied seat. She drank the rest of his coffee, before smiling at Luna; "Honey, did you pack your bags?"

"Yeah…" Luna replied, her voice barely audible. She didn't want to think about it before it happened. It'd ruin everything.

"Oh c'mon!" Sharpay said, her eyes wide, "Don't be that way, okay? It's not worth it to ruin your Christmas. We'll be back to visit this summer. You guys knew it was only for a month."

"Sure," Jake said, and locked eyes with her, "But that doesn't make it any less sad, Sharpay."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and stood up from the seat, to go speak to Troy – their problems shouldn't affect the Christmas spirit; they had to act alright, so the rest of them would get a great Christmas. There was no doubt in her mind – they couldn't ruin it for the rest of them, even if their plans didn't go the way they wanted them to.

She left the kitchen and went upstairs to Troy's room. She didn't even knock when she got there – she went right in. She knew that if she knocked, he wouldn't let her in, so there was no use. He looked up from his bed where he was lying when she entered, and shot her a mean look.

"Get out." He said. He was angry with her, but it still hurt to tell her to get out. It was kinda weird like that, and he didn't know what to do with all those feelings.

"No," she firmly said, and sat down by the side of his bed, moving her hand to grab his. He tried to let go, but she held on strongly, "Troy, we need to talk, okay? I know you're sad, I'm sad too. It could be so great if Luna and I stayed, but things aren't that easy. I don't want it to ruin this Christmas. Please, you gotta understand me."

"I can't see your logic, Sharpay," Troy said, and sat up in bed, gently smiling at her, "I can't see it. I just want you to stay with me… I just – I know you could make me happy. And I know I could make you happy, _I know it_. Luna would be happy too. Please, Sharpay, please stay?"

"That part of this discussion is already over, Troy," Sharpay said, and hugged his hand tight, "I can't stay, I have a job in New York, there's no use talking about it. What we need to agree on though, is; when we go downstairs later to go to Church, we're both happy. It kills the kids to see you like this; don't ruin it. You're gonna ruin it."

Troy nodded, even though it hurt him. He could see she was right. The kids, and Ryan and Gabriella didn't deserve to have their moods ruined. If he could keep them happy just a bit, he'd do it. No matter how much it killed him to know that Sharpay was leaving, he was gonna keep his façade on, and just have a great Christmas; a great last night with her.

Sharpay offered him a soft smile; and it melted him away completely. He sighed and leaned back on his bed, when Sharpay left again, and the silence overtook the room. He knew he couldn't convince her to stay just like that, he should have more to offer her. And he had – it was all taken care of. He just hoped that the plan he had cooked together with Chad would be enough. It had to be. He couldn't bare to see her go; she was everything he'd need. They could get their own house here in Albuquerque. He'd get a job. And she could do some theatre here. Of course it wasn't New York, but wasn't it about passion? It wasn't about fame. It had never been about fame for Sharpay. A simple theatre should be enough.

It had to be.

_Broken hearts, the sun goes down_  
_The candle is soon burned out  
__Do we meet again, between Christmas lights  
__Another Christmas, another night_

"That was so funny!" Gabriella said, and pointed her finger at Sharpay, a happy smile on her lips, as she stifled a giggle, "That was so funny. You know, I can't believe you did that!"

"I was different alright!" Sharpay smiled, and swallowed the rest of her red wine, "I was only fifteen! Who to blame me for wanting my part in the Winter Musicale, I'm just askin'?"

"You seriously destroyed their call-backs, momma?" Luna asked, as she stuffed her mouth with turkey, and looked around the table. The tension was gone, and they were all just having fun. She suspected that the four grown-ups were a bit drunk too. Not that she minded, they became a lot more funny to be around when they were.

Sharpay cocked her eyebrow, "I didn't destroy them, sweetie," she replied, and locked eyes with Ryan, "Ry and I simply… Made it more difficult for them to get their job done."

"You so destroyed it for us!" Troy butted in, and placed an arm around her shoulders, to hug her tightly.

"Ma?" Jake asked, as he turned to look at Gabriella, "How could you ever forgive dad for that?"

"Oh, honey…" Gabriella laughed, as she sipped her wine as well, "Your daddy was extremely sweet to me during one summer. I took Sharpay way longer to soften up."

"Again;" Troy chipped in, "She so destroyed our summer."

"You were the one who broke your promise!" Sharpay said, and turned to him, actually looking kinda hurt, "Remember? You promised to sing with me, Troy Bolton, but you didn't. You sang with Gabriella."

"Thanks to your dear brother," Troy said, looking her deeply in the eye. He basically ignored the pang of guilt he got in the pit of his stomach when he saw how hurt she looked. He couldn't believe it, if it could still hurt her after so many years.

"Don't drag me into this!" Ryan told him, with a smack on the shoulder.

Sharpay quickly shot him a look, before looking at Troy again, "A promise is a promise, Troy."

Troy sighed, and leaned back in his chair, before an idea struck him. Well, if she wanted to sing, they could sing. He wasn't a promise breaker. The promise was still on, even if it was years later, wasn't it? He pushed his chair back, and grabbed Sharpay by the hand, pulling her up, "Then sing with me?"

Sharpay looked confused. He wanted to sing with her? _Now?_, "What?" she chipped out.

"Sing with me?" Troy repeated, as he dragged her into the middle of the living room floor, and grabbed two candles from the table. He gave Sharpay one, and placed the other in front of his mouth, sort of a microphone, "Something special you want to sing?"

"Oh!" Luna quickly interrupted, as she shot up, and hurried across the floor, where the grand piano, from when Grandma and Grandpa Evans were alive, still stood. It was almost never used. But she could play; her mother had taught her to. She took a seat on the bench, and gently strummed her fingers across the keys. It didn't sound quite right, but it'd have to do. She looked up and shot her mother an adorable smile, "I'll play."

"Great!" Troy said, before Sharpay managed to say something, "Your mom did teach you _You Are the Music in Me_, right?" he asked, with a saying look.

"She sure did!" Luna said, as she let her fingers hit the first keys. Troy was surprised to learn that it wasn't Sharpay's upbeat version coming out; it was the original. The one that was made for Gabriella and himself. However, it didn't mean anything now. Right now was about him and Sharpay.

"_Na na na na, Na na na na yeah,_" Luna softly begun, off-key. She really couldn't sing, but it didn't matter, she continued on, pressing her fingers against the keys, "_You are the music in me, You know the words, "Once Upon A Time", Make you listen?, There's a reason…_"

Troy turned to Sharpay, a smile playing on his lips, as he waited for her to sing. But nothing happened. She just stood there; staring at them all. You could practically see the wheels turning inside her head. But she didn't open her mouth, she kept it shut. And just as he believed she was about to finally sing, she threw the candle on the couch, and held her face hard;

"This is ridiculous." She finally said, before sitting down on her chair again, taking a loooong sip of her wine.

Troy let out a defeated sigh, and sat down next to her, determined to not to even give her a glance. He didn't want to. He'd offered to sing with her, and she'd shot him down. Luna took a seat as well, and silently begun eating her turkey again.

Cassie, who until now had stayed relatively quiet (all evening actually), looked up from her plate, and bluntly said; "You're weird auntie Sharpie."

Sharpay turned her head to the side, and shot her a questionable look, "What do you mean?"

"You're complaining about not singing with him, and then when he offers to sing with you, you turn him down." She sighed, and looked at her plate again, "You women and your moods."

That caused the whole table to burst out laughing, even Sharpay. As they laughed, Cassie just sat there and stared at them all. She was wide-eyed, but her mom and dad couldn't stop laughing, so she joined them, with a slow giggle.

_The hope is tired, and goes to bed  
__We have danced, said goodbye and cancelled 'You and I'  
__Where will we be, twelve months from now?  
__Has my heart saved, a bit of happiness? _

"Woow," Cassie smiled, as she opened up the dolly from her mother and father, "Thank-you, daddy," she said, and kissed his cheek, "You too mommy." She whispered, as she snuck into Gabriella's embrace.

Gabriella kissed the top of her head, "You're welcome, sweetie," she said, but somehow she knew that Cassie wasn't as happy as she could be. She knew, deep down, that if Sharpay and Luna stayed, Cassie would be more happy than some stupid doll could make her.

"And this one is for you, Luna," Ryan smiled, and handed her a small gift, wrapped in silver paper, "We really hope you like it. We thought a lot about it."

Luna nodded softly, and carefully opened the gift, coming face to face with a small heart shaped locket. She carefully took it up, and studied it, a smile on her face, "Thanks…" she managed to get out.

"You can't take it back," Gabriella told her, as she reached out to take the small necklace, "We sorta… placed something in it. As a… memory." She opened the locket very carefully, and a picture of them all was in there. They had taken it one of the first days – all seven of them were on it. It was a great memory.

"Thanks…" Luna whispered, as she hugged the locket close.

Sharpay watched her daughter with a sad smile playing on her lips. After they'd finished their dinner, they'd decided to open the gifts so they'd make it before she and Luna should leave. She had arranged for their taxi to come at 11pm, and it was now around 10pm… It was getting closer, and she felt very excited, but also… very sad. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about anything that might change her decision.

They exchanged the last presents, and had fun, while the clock was ticking closer. Sharpay still needed to give her present to Troy. He knew what he was getting, of course. But she didn't know. She reached beneath the tree, and took the second to last present out, and handed it to him.

"For you." she replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"Gee, I wonder what this is…" Troy said, acting as if he had no clue to what was in the wrapping paper, when he knew exactly what it was. When he unwrapped two DVD's, he shot Sharpay a smile, and carefully hugged her, as not to get too close, "Thank you, Sharpay…"

"You're welcome," she replied, and pulled back, just as a honk was heard from outside. It wasn't 11 o'clock! …the taxi was there early, but Sharpay quickly stood up, and looked around, confused. It was now! She had to gather their things. She had to remember everything. They wouldn't be coming back, they were… She paused, as the news stuck her… _they were leaving_.

"C'mon, mom!" Luna said, as she zipped up her jacket, which had been waiting for her on a chair all day, "Let's get going. We need to get all the bags in the trunk."

Sharpay smiled, and took her jacket on as well. Ryan was already on his way outside with the suitcases, while Gabriella was hugging Luna tightly, to say goodbye. Sharpay kneeled down in front of Cassie, a smile playing on her lips. The little girl was just sitting there; all sad.

"Hey," Sharpay said, as she reached a finger out to stroke her cheek, "Cassie? You know I love you, right?" she questioned, as Cassie looked up, tears in her brown eyes, "I love you so, so much, and I'm gonna miss you. Do you promise to call and tell me how school's going? You have to promise me that. I'll need to hear from you."

Cassie nodded softly, and wiped her tears away, "Why do you have to go, Sharpie?" she asked, her voice broken and full of tears, "I love you and Luna so much… why can't you just stay with me? Please…"

Sharpay stroked her cheek again, "We can't, alright? But we'll visit you, I promise."

Cassie nodded again, and leaned in to hug her aunt tightly. She cried into Sharpay's jacket for a few seconds, before Luna came to hug her too. Sharpay turned to Jake and said bye to her nephew – less tears this time, though. After that, she wrapped her arms around Gabriella, and promised to call as soon as they reached their hotel. Then it was Ryan's turn, and the twins shared soft smiles, and long hugs. They'd really miss each other.

Sharpay had been holding out for as long as she could, but now there stood Troy, staring sadly at her. She stopped before him, and gently rubbed her arm. She didn't know what to say – what do you say in situations like these? She'd never been in one before. She debated with herself for a few seconds, before she opened her arms and wrapped them around him, taking in his scent. She placed her head on his shoulder, and fought not to cry. She wouldn't cry saying goodbye to him, she just wouldn't.

His arms wrapped around her as well, and they just stood there for a minute, taking in each other. It was a possibility that they'd never see each other again. That thought somehow hurt Sharpay's heart more than anything. Just the thought that she wouldn't be able to wrap her arms around him, was… maddening. How'd she survive without his strong embrace?

He pulled back, and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Then he bent down and grabbed the last gift from beneath the tree. He held it in front of her, a cocky smile on his face.

"It's for you." he told her.

"But…" she gently took the gift and studied his face closely, "But I already got a gift?"

"Yeah…" Troy said, "I just… I needed to give you this as well. You should open it in the car."

"Okay…" Sharpay said, and took a step forward to place a kiss on his cheek. She stepped back again, and awkwardly waved, before going outside, where the rest of the family was. Troy stayed put in the living room. She said bye to the rest of them again, and she and Luna got into the car, while the others went inside, so they wouldn't be cold.

Luna took the front seat, and Sharpay got into the back. She didn't really notice that the car didn't start, she sorta just stared at the small gift in her hands. It was so nicely wrapped up… It didn't seem like a present. Not a real Christmas present.

"Is that a Christmas gift?" the driver asked, and Sharpay felt like she could recognize his voice, but couldn't quite place from where.

"Hmm…" Sharpay wondered, but didn't look up, "Yeah, I think so."

"I think you should open it, mom." Luna said, as she turned around in her seat, "Open it before we leave. It's Christmas Eve, and we're early."

Sharpay nodded her head, and slowly started to unwrap the paper. When she got it off, there was a box of tree, which she studied for a second, before opening that as well. She could feel the two others watching curiously, as took up two Christmas ornaments. A red heart, and a silver star – from the Christmas tree. She chuckled slightly, and hugged them tightly, as small tears found their way to her eyes.

"What a weird gift," the driver commented.

"I think-" she paused, and swallowed, "I think it was more meant as a memory."

"Oh well," he continued, "It's sad, isn't it? When something you'd like to go on, has to end that way? …of course I know nothing of this current situation, but…"

"Yeah," Sharpay cut him off, before he managed to talk more, "Yeah, it is sad. But you've got stuff to do."

"What's in the black box?" Luna quickly asked her mother, curious. She knew about the Christmas ornaments, but the black box hadn't been a part of the plan. She glanced softly to the side, where Chad had hidden his curly hair beneath the cab driver's hat. Maybe he knew what was going on?

"I dunno," Sharpay swallowed, as she gently took it up, and looked at it for a moment. She glanced into the tree box, and picked up a piece of paper lying there. She scanned through the lines, as tears got caught in her throat.

_Please Sharpay_, it said, _Please stay here. Remember the Christmas tree? Your daughter said something clever. That to mix and match, is better than apart. I took it to heart. So please… Please stay here and marry me? _

She opened the black box with a flick of her finger, and was surprised to find a small ring sitting in there. It was a beautiful engagement ring. The band was silver, and it was carefully accessorized with three sparkling diamonds on top, the middle one a light pink, and the two on the sides, a deep white.

A lump got caught in her throat, as she stared at the ring for a minute. Luna was lost for words too, no one spoke. Finally Sharpay came to her senses, and opened the car door, making her way out of there, anger bubbling within her.

_The thought occurs  
__We've chosen wrong  
__To love you now, is not tough at all_

Ryan was sitting in his chair, with Cassie on his lap. She was holding her dolly, but staring into space. Jake was throwing his new basketball up and down, catching it firmly each time. Gabriella was sitting on the couch, her face dimly lit by the Christmas tree, but Troy. Troy was nervous. He was staring at the door, hoping she'd burst through it soon, hoping she'd come back. She had to, she just had to.

But still, it came as a surprise to him, when Sharpay rushed through the door, Luna right on her heels. He shot out of his seat, and stared at her.

She held out the black box, and he could clearly make out the tears, that were streaming down her face, "What's this?" she asked him, her voice broken, as she came closer to him, "What's this, Troy? What do you expect me to do with this?"

He opened his mouth, nervous, "Well, I was just-"

"Well!?" she shrieked, and glanced quickly at the ring, before staring at him again, "Troy, did you honestly-?" she paused, a loss for words, "What- what's this?"

"It's a … a ring." Troy replied.

"For me?"

"For you, yes." He nodded his head, not really getting where she was going with this. He honestly just wanted to know if it was a yes or a no. He glanced behind her shoulder, to see Chad in the doorway, smiling gently.

"But-" she paused again, and breathed out, "But it's an engagement ring…" she then held the little note out for him, and gave him another look, "And what's this?"

"Paper…" he offered, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"I can't – I can't take this…" Sharpay said, and took another step to him, while shaking her head.

"Okay fine!" Troy said, finally giving up. He'd tried _everything_. Really, he had. He'd done everything he could to make her stay, "…if you don't want it, I'll just take it back." He made a go for the box, but her hand was wrapped around it, firmly.

"No," she said, and this time, he could hear in her voice, that she really meant what she was saying, "No," she repeated, and shook her head, as she locked eyes with him. Her features were soft, and her eyes shined in the light glow from the tree, "It has to stay _here_… and so do I."

Troy's breath literally got caught in his throat when she took the ring out of the box, and slipped it on her finger. He could hear the people around them gasping, and barely make out Luna's face, as it lit up in joy. But he didn't really notice… His eyes were stuck on her face.

Her eyes were soft and full of warmth. Her hair was softly framing her face, and her make-up was light and beautiful. The smile she had on her face made his insides melt away, and he couldn't help but let a smile come to his face. He knew he stared at her goofily, but it was just… so amazing.

He took a step closer to her, and his lips met hers in a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hands moved to her waist. He didn't care that they were being watched; he took in the sensation of her smooth lips against his. He rubbed small circles on her waist, and pulled back, their faces inches apart.

"…you'll really marry me?" he whispered, and he knew the rest of the living room was listening intensely. He could feel the tension building.

"Yes," she whispered, and swallowed hard.

"Why did you come back?" he asked her, as their eyes locked, and he knew he couldn't ask for more. It was perfect now, he could feel his life was complete. They'd make it work. Whatever happened for them, he knew he'd cope, they were perfect.

"When I sat in the cab…" she told him, still breathing heavily, "And I had to chose between New York and you I just- I just didn't know what to do, so I…"

"So you chose me?"

"Yeah…" she whispered, a huge smile coming to her lips, "Even if you are very annoying, and very _stubborn_, and you and I probably won't make it work, but I just thought that-"

He cut her off.

He pressed his lips tightly against hers again, and kissed her with all his might. It was worth it. She was staying. He remembered the reaction he had when he knew she was gonna be there; he was sure it'd ruin everything. He remembered her reaction to his presence; not good. He had not forgotten all their fights during December… But it was okay. He had her. He knew they'd fight, he knew there'd be troubles, but he had her…

14-year-old Luna Evans sighed, as she watched the _real_ taxi drive by the window. They weren't going. They weren't leaving. She was staying here. In Albuquerque. In her home. She was staying. Her mother was in love… With Troy. It was perfect. Nothing could get better. She knew good things were gonna come along. Whatever her mom and Troy decided to do for now, would be alright. She knew they'd stay in Albuquerque, and that was all she wanted. Whatever happened; it would be alright.

She was home.

_The hurt is gone, for now, goodbye  
__We'll make it work, the 'You and I'  
__The tears are gone, the smiles and kisses won  
__And I will see you again, forever, alright,  
__Another Christmas, another night

* * *

__Ta-daah? What do you say? I really hope you liked this last chapter! I've worked so hard on this Christmas fic, and I hope you've enjoyed it. Was it the ending you expected? I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. Did you like the small verses? And also… did you catch how the ending was related to the first part of this story? With Luna and all? _

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm gonna ask you to review again. I'll make me so happy, since it's the 24th, and here in Denmark; that means presents! That means great food, and dances around the Christmas Tree! …I think our traditions are a lot different from the ones in America, so I had a bit of troubles figuring out what to write._

_And I wish you all a great, and merry Christmas…! Remember to review, please! _

_Thanks to Bethany for the help. I love you girl. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical, or 'Jul i Valhal'. _


End file.
